SnowFall and Delirium
by WickedCurveBall74
Summary: A near-death experience affects those that encounter it in different ways. For Isabella Swan, it is an experience that will undoubtedly change her forever. She finds an unrequited love in the beautiful man that saved her life. Or does she really?
1. Chapter 1, Ski slopes and my best friend

Snow~Fall and Delirium

Chapter 1, Ski slopes and my best friend are both evil

_**A/N: Alright, so this is a little short story that just came out of the crazy thing I like to call my brain one day. Actually, I was checking out some contests on The Twilight Awards and came across one where the main rule was that one of the main characters had to be an emergency services personnel of some kind. Voila! S~F&D was born. Sadly, I didn't get it done in time for the contest, which is just as well since it ended up way to long anyway. Apparently, I'm long winded. **_

_**Anyway, I hope you all like it. Leave me a review and let me know what ya think. Hopefully, you're confused along the way in some aspects. You're supposed to be, right along with little miss Bella. There are clues, so pay attention and you'll find out what exactly is going on at the end! **_

_**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended and there is no financial gain by myself for this story. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and its characters…I do not. **_©2011 WickedCurveBall74/RobsMyEdibleArt, All rights reserved worldwide

Song link: www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=TvaCkXcIqaQ

"_**The Nicest Thing" ~ Kate Nash**_

_**All I know is that you're so nice; you're the nicest thing I've seen,**_

_**I wish that we could give it a go; see if we could be something,**_

_**I wish I was your favorite girl; I wish you thought I was the reason you are in the world,**_

_**I wish my smile was your favorite kind of smile, I wish the way I dressed was your favorite kind of style,**_

_**I wish you couldn't figure me out; But you'd always wanna know what I was about,**_

_**I wish you'd hold my hand when I was upset; I wish you'd never forget the look on my face when we first met,**_

_**I wish you had a favorite beauty spot that you loved secretly; **_

'_**Cause it was on a hidden bit that nobody else could see,**_

_**Basically, I wish that you loved me; I wish that you needed me,**_

_**I wish that you knew when I said two sugars, I actually meant three,**_

_**I wish that without me, your heart would break, **_

_**I wish that without me, you'd be spending the rest of your nights awake,**_

_**I wish that without me, you couldn't eat,**_

_**I wish I was the last thing on your mind before you went to sleep,**_

_**All I know is that you're the nicest thing I've ever seen,**_

_**I wish that we could see if we could be something,**_

_**And I wish that we could see if we could be something.**_

*S~f~D*

'Ski slopes and my best friend are both evil'

I was having the most insane and frightening dream of my life. Traveling down a giant mountain at an inhuman speed and wondering how it was possible. _How the hell did I get here?_ When I suddenly looked down, I realized that I was on skis; the white, slick ground beneath me was a mere blur. I looked back up and noticed that the evergreen forest on each side of me was nothing but a mixture of green and brown blobs.

I heard someone yell from behind me and recognized the voice. Rose. I remembered in a split second exactly why I was here. If I lived through this insanity, I was going to make it my mission in life to kick her goddamned ass.

I could feel myself losing control as I noticed the giant formation in front of me, speeding toward me like a freight train. I desperately tried to gain control of my movements, but it was all happening too fast. It was coming too fast and I couldn't…I couldn't get around it. Too fast, out of control.

I heard the crash, not realizing what had happened, and then the earth turned upside down. It spun and the freezing cold fluff was suddenly surrounding me, taking my breath from me, invading my face, my nose, my mouth, my gloves and coat. I couldn't see, I couldn't hear and suddenly everything was black.

*S~f~D*

"Miss? Miss, can you hear me?" It was a voice I didn't recognize. It sounded male and strangely angelic. Where the fuck was I and who the fuck was that? Had I _died_? In my sleep while having this ridiculous nightmare? If so, and this was the angel sent to take my soul away, so be it. I could've listened to that voice for all of eternity, but I wanted to see the face that belonged to it.

I tried to open my eyes, but it was as if my lids had been glued together. I tried to move my limbs, but again, it was futile. Just then, I heard my friend's voice and it sounded frantic. I fell back into utter and complete confusion.

"Her name is Bella! Bella, can you hear me? Oh shit! Please tell me she's not dead!"

Again, confusion. I thought I _was_ dead, or still dreaming…surely I was still dreaming. "Shut up, Rose! I'm sleeping," I called out, but she didn't respond to me. No one did.

"I can see slight movement. She's breathing and she has a strong pulse, but she's in shock. She's going to be in bad shape if we don't move her _a-sap_," the angelic voice said again.

Rustling, more shouting, things moving about around me, but I was paralyzed and blind. The blackness descended on me once again.

*S~f~D*

It felt as if a weight had been lifted from my eyes as they fluttered open. I squinted as the painful light seeped through my lids and I continued to blink, trying to get used to the transition from complete darkness to bright white. An obnoxious sound pierced through my eardrums at that moment, and I cringed as I struggled to move my hands. I needed to muffle the sound of something I could only decipher as my college roommate – Rosalie's – irritating alarm clock that, strangely enough, sounded like a siren today. She was always changing it, trying to find new and exciting ways to piss me off when I was trying to sleep.

"Goddamn it, Rose! Turn that shit off. I'm _trying_ to dream about a hot guy with a sexy voice right now!" I mumbled, annoyed.

"It's okay, Bella, it's okay." There was that perfectly soothing voice again and it sounded like he was chuckling. Oh, now _that_ was beautiful music to my ears.

I was still struggling to cover my ears from the irreverent alarm clock that Rose was obviously ignoring, but immediately I felt something inhibit my movement. A tingling sensation coursed through the backs of my hands, up my arms, soothing me, comforting me. It was a feeling I could barely describe with words, but I wanted more of it. Was that his touch? The angel in my dream? If so, I wondered how it would feel if he touched _other_ parts of my body. _My God_, whoever this was, he was causing my mind to dive straight into the gutter. I didn't want to wake up anymore. My nightmare had turned into an erotic fantasy based on his voice alone. Sadly, I'd probably open my eyes and realize that the amazing voice I'd been hearing belonged to something less than ethereal, less than I imagined, less than I wanted him to be.

Surely not. Surely my subconscious would do that to my fantasy, would it?

"Don't move, sweetheart. I need you to keep your hands still for me, okay?" _Fucking Christ_, that voice was liquefying my insides. It would be the death of me and I definitely hoped that this dream would last forever.

"Keep talking to me," I muttered, "please."

The sensual voice sounded musical this time as his soft laughter seeped into my aural orifice and stimulated my senses in a way that was absolutely obscene. "I can do that, Bella, absolutely, but can you do me a favor?"

_For you, I'd do anything,_ my subconscious mind thought.

"Open your eyes for me. Can you do that?"

_Jesus_, my eyelids felt like they weighed a ton again, but I tried with all my might to grant him his request. I wanted to see him, this stranger whose voice alone was wreaking havoc on my body; becoming the center of my universe. Hopefully, I wouldn't be alone in my apartment when I opened my eyes. My lids fluttered repeatedly and I squinted again, trying to adjust to the brightness.

"That a girl," he whispered, and it was all the more motivation I needed.

"_Ow_," I groaned as the painfully bright light rushed into my orbs, causing a searing pain to rip through my head.

"There she is." I heard the smile in his tone and it comforted me somehow. "Welcome back, Bella," he continued and I heard a gasp from somewhere nearby.

"Oh my God, is she awake? Bella? Is she going to be okay?" It was Rose again. _Damn it_. Her voice was so shrill that it sent another sharp pain bouncing around my head like it was a pin ball machine, and I jerked in an involuntary response.

"I think so," _Sexy Voice_ said. "But she hit her head pretty hard. We'll have to wait for some tests to be run at the hospital. Bella? Can you look at me?"

I blinked. Everything was so bright and so blurry. There where shiny surfaces, something metallic. As the images slowly began to take shape, I realized we were – I thought – moving. I looked around further, noting my surroundings; metal shelves, apparatus I didn't recognize, but understood to be medical equipment of some kind. I noticed tanks with writing on them. The letters swirled around until my eyes finally adjusted and I realized it said _Oxygen_. Above me, I saw a bag of clear fluid and followed the slender tubing down to where it connected to my hand and disappeared beneath my pale, almost translucent skin. An I.V. My surroundings, an ambulance. _Oh God, what's happening to me?_

The siren pierced through my ears again and everything seemed to explode…light, sound, color; it was all too much and I began to panic. "Wha—what…" I stammered as I tried to sit up or at least _move_. I wasn't dreaming after all? I tried desperately to remember where I had been, what I'd been doing before, but my head was a dense cloud of fog.

"Whoa, calm down." It was _Sexy Voice_ again. Huh, at least I hadn't dreamed _that_. A blurry face emerged, hovering over mine in close proximity. My nose caught on first. His scent was incredible; a strange combination of peppermint and musk that sent my senses into a frenzy. He smelled fucking delicious. Despite my complete confusion as to where I was and what the hell happened to me, not to mention the fact that I could possibly be on my deathbed as it was now quite obvious I was flat on my back in an ambulance, I found myself tallying up the pleasantries my new _friend_ possessed.

Amazing voice – check. Delicious scent – check. Now, let's see the face.

I tried to focus as his features began to become clearer and clearer. When I finally saw him, he took my breath away. I stopped breathing and the little oxygen tube shoved into my nostrils wasn't doing much to help.

"Holy shit. You're fucking _gorgeous_," I muttered breathlessly and without thinking. Obviously, I had a very serious brain injury. I heard a giggle, then a snort from Rosalie as I watched the crimson wash over _Sexy Voice's_ face. "Oops." I tried to smile, mortified by my delirious rambling. "Sorry, I…didn't mean to say that out loud." My eyes traveled along his face, memorizing his features: thick, but not too thick – actually perfect – eyebrows, lashes that were much longer than necessary, high cheek bones, the most amazing green eyes I'd ever seen, the slight bend in the bridge of his nose that gave him manly character, and a razor sharp jaw line covered in at least a couple days worth of scruff – which kicked my hormones in to high gear. A wild yet sexy mess of light bronze hair adorned his head and I felt the strangest urge to run my fingers through it. The lips, curled up on one side into a shy, crooked grin, couldn't be described with words alone. _Those_ things did something to me that was downright pornographic.

I dragged my eyes down along his neck, noting his Adam's apple as it bobbed when he swallowed. The top button of his navy blue uniform shirt was open to reveal a white t-shirt; the small tuft of hair peeking out from behind it hinted to me that a manly chest lay underneath it – one that needed my fingers on it in exploration. I pulled my bottom lip between my teeth at the thought of that. I scanned the name tag attached to the pocket of his shirt and discovered the name belonging to this work of art before me. Next to the Star of Life EMT symbol was this glorious creature's name. _Edward Cullen, Emergency Medical Tech_. It should have said _Extraordinaire_ after that.

"Edward," I whispered, and it felt good as it rolled off my tongue. I watched as his indescribable lips spread into a toothy grin and he nodded.

"Yes, Ma'am, my name is Edward Cullen. I'm an EMT and we're taking you to the hospital. Do you know where you are, Bella?" I shook my head slightly and noticed his eyes dart over to my very worried looking friend. He was giving Rosalie a run for her money on the good looks thing and that was saying a lot, considering the stunning blonde haired, brown eyed beauty I called my best friend. "You don't remember what happened?" I shook my head again, beginning to feel weak and tired.

My eyes fluttered closed again as I listened to his voice caress every inch of my body. "You're in Hurricane Ridge, Bella. You and your friend Rose, here, were skiing and it seems you lost control. You took a pretty hard tumble and appear to have hit your head. It all depends on what the doctors say, but I can tell you with confidence that you've got a pretty significant concussion. Bella?"

"Mmm?" I responded incoherently.

"I need you to try and stay awake now, okay? Can you do that for me?" _Sexy Face-Voice_ – I mean – Edward said. I nodded, or at least I thought I did.

Why would I agree to spend my holiday vacation time in the Olympic National fucking Forest on skis when I had issues not falling on my face on foot for Christ's sake? I could barely process what he was saying to me because it was ridiculous. Rosalie knew me well enough to know that I would never even think about tip-toeing onto a ski slope, let alone strap on a pair of boots and skis and proceed to fling myself down to my inevitable death. I wouldn't do it because I would find myself in the back of an ambulance…with a fucking concussion…more or less clinging to life. I'd had to have been shit-can drunk in order to agree to do something _that_ ignorant. I just wish I'd remembered the circumstances.

"Bella? Bella, stay with me, sweetie. Bella? _Shit_!" I heard him mutter with concern lacing his tone.

_Oh_, if I died because she'd talked me into this, I was going to come back and haunt the hell out of her. The sexy paramedic was a nice touch, however, but not if I didn't live to see where this fateful meeting might've lead me. I just wished I could've kept my eyes open to behold more of his beauty. I felt myself drift off again and the next time I opened my eyes, he was gone.

*S~f~D*

As I looked around the brightly lit hospital room, everything appeared to be very sterile and white; I noticed my best friend slumped over in the chair across the room, asleep. Why the hell was everything so bright? Were they trying to torture me, as if my head didn't hurt enough? I groaned and reached my hand up to the side of my head, feeling a very large, very tender goose egg. _Wonderful_. This was the result of my best friend's idea of _fun_, obviously, and I glared at her.

I cleared my throat and she stirred. _Look at her, all gorgeous and perfectly pain free while I lay here like an invalid with a planet growing on my head._ "I'm going to kill you, Rose!" I grumbled and she jumped up, running to the side of my bed.

"Shit, Bella! I didn't know if you were going to wake up. I'm so sorry. I should've never suggested that—"

"Suggested?" I narrowed my eyes even further and she grinned nervously.

"Okay, insisted. I never should've insisted that we ski that bowl…err…hill, I mean." Her eyes widened at her little slip-up.

"Wait a minute. Bowl? A _bowl_, Rosalie? Are you fucking kidding me? You _are_ talking about the kind of bowl that's at the very _top_ of the mountain, right? The straight down on each side kind? The kind that you have to avoid the giant boulders coming at you as you fly down the mountain at lighting speed? _That_ kind, _Rose_?" I snarled, trying to sit up and groaning as my head pulsed and throbbed. I dropped back down onto my pillow in frustration.

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Oh please, Bells. Don't blame this on me. You _wanted _to do it. _I_ tried to talk you out of it," she stated, trying to cover up with sarcasm.

Suddenly, my memory came rushing back to me in a wave and I pointed my forefinger at her, which was sheathed by the pulse/oxygen monitor. "No you didn't!" I snarled again. "_You_ bet me that I couldn't do it. And _then_ you said if I tried it, you'd pay me a hundred dollars!"

Her face blanched slightly as she began to stutter. _Yeah, fucking bus-ted_. "I did not…I mean…I wasn't…you didn't have to, I mean," she laughed nervously. "You _are_ a grownup, Bella."

I rolled my eyes and it hurt, which pissed me off even further. "Whatever! This is _your_ fault, Rose, so pay up because I won! I did it and _you_ owe me a hundred big ones!" I continued to glare at her as she shook her head.

"Bells, that concussion must be worse than we thought. I don't think you're memory is quite up to par."

I growled at her and she flinched. "I remember just fine now, thank you very much. Now, give me my money!"

"Okay, okay." She raised her eyebrows at me mockingly. "Just chill the hell out before you give yourself an aneurism on top of everything else. Can we at least wait until you're out of here?" She was whispering, which was a clear sign that my friend had been defeated. "I mean, this is no time to be discussing this in your fragile condition."

I rolled my eyes again, apparently not learning my lesson the first time I did it, and unleashed a sharp pain from my eye sockets to the back of my skull. "Fine, Rose, but I won't be forgetting about this," I hissed.

"Yeah, well I have to thank you anyway," she stated in her sardonic tone.

"Oh yeah? Why may I ask is that?" I shot back.

She pulled her chair up to my bed and leaned over, suddenly giddy. "Okay, Bells, don't be mad."

I furrowed my brow. "What _else_ did you do?" I questioned.

"Nothing," she responded, feigning innocence. "You know how much I love you and feel bad that you got hurt and all…" she trailed off and I pursed my lips.

"Mm-hmm, sure," I replied with heavy sarcasm.

"Well, again, I'm not glad in _any_ way that you got hurt, but because you did, I have a date with a very sexy paramedic," she squealed. My stomach fell through my knees and my face must not have masked my disappointment because Rose suddenly looked sad. "I'm sorry," she said in a low tone. "I'm a shitty friend."

I shook my head and squeezed her hand. "No you're not. Okay, sometimes you are, but I'm just, well…you're going out with Edward and I was just, I don't know, hoping that…" I shrugged and looked away.

"What?" she asked in a shrill tone. "Edward? Oh no, not _him_." She chuckled. "That guy's got it bad for you, Bells. You should've heard how concerned he was about you when we got here. Then he was asking me all these questions about you…your favorite color…flowers…if you had a boyfriend…" she trailed off again chuckling as I stared at her in utter disbelief. _Sexy Voice-Face_ Edward had it bad for…_me_? "Anyway," Rose continued, "I'm going out with his friend, Emmett. He was driving the ambulance and _damn_, is he fine." She wiggled her eyebrows and I laughed.

Just as I was about to riddle her with a million and one questions about the Greek god that was apparently into me, there was a light knock at the door. I looked over to see a stunningly good looking, blond haired man donning a lab coat and stethoscope. He had the same green, sparkling eyes that my savior from the ambulance had.

"Isabella Swan?" he cooed in a very soothing, comforting voice. I nodded. "I'm doctor Carlisle Cullen." He smiled warmly. "My son, Edward has told me a little bit about what happened. Seems you got into a fight with a boulder and the boulder won."

I glared at Rosalie, who averted her gaze from mine quickly. "Seems that way," I responded with a weak smile.

He padded over to me and began examining my head, then shined his doctor flashlight thing into my eyes one at a time. "Well," he began, "your pupils are responding nicely and you appear to be doing well, but we're going to keep you another night for observation. Okay, Isabella?" I nodded in response. "I want you to get some rest so that you can get back to enjoying your vacation if you're better tomorrow."

"Yes, Doctor Cullen," I responded as I leaned back onto my pillow.

A short time later, as I was drifting in and out of slumber again, there was another knock at my hospital room door. I opened my eyes to see the most beautiful man on the face of the earth staring back at me with a proud smile plastered across his delicious lips. In his hand was an incredible bouquet of lilies with two large balloons that said 'Get Well Soon' across them. To say that I was surprised was the understatement of my life and my mouth hung open embarrassingly.

"H—hey, Bella, remember me?" I nodded once, staring at him like an idiot. He was still wearing his EMT uniform and the navy blue cargo pants he had on hugged his hips and thighs in the most fantastic way. He had unbuttoned the sleeves of his uniform shirt and rolled them up to a three-quarter sleeve length, revealing lean, muscular forearms, and he was tall. Oh so tall and glorious. I wondered if my tongue was hanging out of my mouth yet. "Err, um, can I come in for a minute?"

I shook my head subtly; pulling myself out of the fantasy I was currently having about ripping those clothes off of him, and cleared my throat. "Of course, please…come in," I managed.

He walked over to me in what seemed like slow motion. It resembled a sexy movie star strut, and I felt my insides begin to melt.

"Well, hey _McDreamy_." Rosalie stood up quickly from the chair she'd been sitting in and brushed off her tight fitting sweater and jeans. I threw a glare in her direction, but she ignored me.

Edward blushed slightly at her description of him as he muttered a shy "Hey, how are you?" back to her. It was so fucking cute.

"Is your friend here? Emmett _'hotness' _McCarty?"

Edward laughed and nodded. "He's in the waiting room. He was actually wondering if _you_ were still here." He cocked his head to the side and I thought Rosalie was going to spontaneously combust. She tried to hide it though, and shrugged.

"Well, I'll just go say hi. I better call everyone and let them know you're still alive as well." She whipped out her iPhone and looked at me pointedly as I mouthed 'Thank you' to her. Still, I cringed thinking of my mom freaking out instantly and my father having his typical 'Charlie Swan, Chief of Police' conniption fit.

"Tell them I'm fine," I demanded. "Tell them I do _not_ want them making the trip out here."

"Okie dokie. See you two kids in a bit," she replied in a sing-song voice as she nearly skipped out of the room.

I looked back at Edward, who was eyeing me curiously with a slight grin. As he sat the gorgeous bouquet and balloons on the side table next to me, I was suddenly and painfully aware that I was dressed in a nasty hospital gown with hair that had to resemble the bride of Frankenstein…as well as a giant bump on the side of my head. I was mortified and felt the heat creeping across my face relentlessly.

"So, uh, you feeling better?" he asked me and I responded with a nod. "Well you look, uh, g—great," he said with his green eyes sparkling. This caused me to laugh out loud, and then snort. I covered my mouth quickly with my hand and Edward chuckled. "What?" he asked, widening his eyes, feigning ignorance.

"I look awful," I responded, "but thanks for your kindness."

He reached down and ran his forefinger under my chin lightly, lifting it so that I had to look at him and causing my skin to ignite under his touch. "You obviously don't see what I see," he said seductively. At that moment, I realized that my heart would never be the same. That is, if it didn't literally explode within the walls of my chest. I could feel it beating wildly clear up into my throat and wondered if he could hear it. Of course, I didn't have to wonder long as the heart monitor I was unfortunately attached to began to beep more quickly, telling him exactly what he was doing to me. Again, the heat washed over my face as I was sure I was glowing as brightly red as the light on my monitors. He reached up quickly and pressed a button to quiet it, then flashed this dazzling crooked grin at me. Needless to say, I was happy he'd turned that damned machine off – or whatever he did.

"Pesky machines," he muttered and I nodded. "Well…" He shoved his hands into his pants pockets and looked around awkwardly. "I guess I shouldn't keep you from resting. I should…I should get going." I was distracted by where my eyes had followed his hands to – the bulge in between his pockets – and I bit my lip, holding back a moan. "Bella?" he asked, tearing me from my fantasy, but not far from it with that ridiculous voice of his. _Jesus Christ_, I didn't even know this guy and I wanted to ravage him, then have him return the favor. Strangely though, to me, it seemed more than just a physical attraction. _Pace yourself, Swan._

"Huh?" I shook my head.

"I was just going to leave you to rest," he responded quietly.

"No!" I squealed with a little too much passion, and he looked at me questioningly, then smiled. "I mean…" I tried to reign in the urge to jump off the bed and onto him. "I wouldn't mind your company, i—if you aren't busy. I mean, until Rose comes back?" I gave him my best pathetic puppy dog eyes and he dropped his head down. I could see the wide smile he was trying to mask and it sent tingles of excitement through my veins.

"Okay," he said musically and pulled the chair Rosalie had been sitting in next to the bed up behind him and sat. I wanted to invite him into my bed, but figured that might've been construed as a little too forward.

*S~f~D*

He stayed well into the evening, mesmerizing me with his smile and gentle, yet smoldering green eyes. We talked about how he was an only child to his father, Carlisle – my doctor; and his mother, Esme, who was an interior designer in Port Angeles, where he grew up. He told me how he'd always wanted a sibling, but that Emmett was close enough to him that he considered his best friend a brother. We mused about the irony that I was also an only child to my father, Charlie, and mother, Renee, as well as the fact that I was here with my best friend, Rose, who I'd grown up with, who is also like a sister to me, and who'd taken a bit of a _liking_ to Emmett. We chuckled together at the thought of Rose and Emmett and God-only-knew what they could've been doing at that moment. We agreed that our friends were neither one very shy when they wanted something, and joked about them wreaking havoc in one of the supply rooms around the hospital.

I learned that both he and Emmett had grown up together and that they were avid snowboarders. He made some asinine comment about how he'd love to teach me someday, to which I scoffed. When he looked almost hurt, I felt like a bitch, so I pointed to the giant bump on my head and muttered how I should probably steer clear of snow-covered mountainsides. That brought the panty-dropping smile back to his face and he nodded in obvious agreement.

He asked about me and I told him of my modest upbringing in the tiny town of Forks, not far from here, and how my dad was the police chief. He swallowed a little too thickly on that one and I giggled. I then mentioned that I was a senior at the University of Washington in Seattle.

"Well, you're a long way from home, huh," he stated matter-of-factly.

I shrugged. "It's only a few hours. Besides, it's nice to get away for a little while." He quirked a sexy eyebrow at me and I chuckled as I continued. "Unless, of course, you severely injure yourself the second day of your trip and end up in the hospital for the duration of your _holiday_." I gestured quotation marks on the last word.

"Nah." He shook his head as he spoke with a confidence I had no choice but to believe. "You'll be outta here tomorrow, but you should probably take it easy. Relax at least for a day afterward. Don't be jumping back onto those dangerous bowls. Don't be trying to race down the slopes or jump trees for at least a couple days," he teased.

"Puh-lease," I scoffed again, teasing him back. "Don't you worry about that." I rolled my eyes. "Snow skiing and the uncoordinated, like myself, definitely do not mix. I'm _so_ done with that." I held my hands up in surrender and he laughed.

"Well, I'm sure there are other things you could do that don't involve nearly killing yourself." He got a strange look in his eyes and smirked when he said that. Naturally I was intrigued, so I pushed further."

"Oh yeah? Like what?" I raised my eyebrows flirtatiously and watched him blush a little.

He averted his gaze and shrugged. "Oh, I don't know. Maybe you could call your boyfriend to spend some quality time with you while you recuperate." My mouth fell open and I stared at him briefly, trying to think of a clever come back. I knew he'd asked Rosalie if I had a boyfriend and I was certain she wouldn't have told someone as insanely hot as he was a blatant lie, so he must have been trying to make sure. Nonetheless, he was _totally_ probing me to see if I was attached and I could barely form words.

Finally, I found my voice again. "That _would_ be nice." I nodded and watched the disappointment flit across his features. _A-ha! He _is_ into me._ I decided to be honest because, in all actuality, I couldn't stand to see that look on his face. So, I elaborated. "But it's really impossible, you see?"

"It is?" He searched my face and I watched the corners of his mouth begin to curl up in a smile that he was trying to hide.

"Yes, it is," I replied, "because I don't have a boyfriend."

He let out a very quiet, yet very obvious breath and I couldn't believe my ears when he mumbled almost inaudibly, "That's good." He cleared his throat and took a breath, proceeding to ask me what I was majoring in at school. It was apparent that he was trying to change the subject as well as the awkwardness that had ensued. I hesitated to tell him, feeling a little self conscious that it wasn't something amazingly exciting, like medicine or law, or even marine biology or something. For some reason, I didn't want him to think I was some prudish bookworm; a nerd that preferred staying indoors and reading rather than partying or engaging in extreme sports. However, that was exactly what I was, minus the prude – since I seemed to have to refrain myself from grabbing this stranger by the shirt and pulling him into my bed. He seemed to be more of the outdoorsy type, seeing as though he was an avid snowboarder and quite physically fit from what I could see of him with his clothes _on_.

Nevertheless, I explained that I was a Gen-Ed major with an emphasis in elementary education. "I know…totally boring," I muttered, rolling my eyes.

He seemed surprised by that statement. "What? No way. That's amazing, Bella. I, uh, I admire anyone who'd be able to handle teaching a room full of rambunctious kids." He shook his head.

I took the opportunity to interrogate him a little bit. "What, you don't like kids?" I quirked an eyebrow at him, attempting to tease again.

His eyes widened slightly as he stared into mine, no doubt gauging the real reason behind my question. Then he grinned and chuckled on his breath. "No, no, I love kids. Just not twenty-five of them at once."

I laughed at his blatant honesty. "Alright, I'll give you that one." I smiled at him and he stared back, his gaze intense, and for several moments, our eyes were locked on one another. I felt myself becoming heated as I realized that there was an undeniable pull between us. It was that moment…that very intense moment when you knew you wanted to kiss this person, but wasn't sure if they felt the same way. I contemplated whether I was the one wondering of if _he_ was the one wondering or both.

_Maybe you just have a concussion and you're fucking delusional, and he's really looking at you like you're a moron. Maybe not. _It was safe to say I was a little on the confused side.

And then he began to inch toward me very slowly. I watched him swallow nervously; his deep, green eyes shifted between mine and my lips and my heart began to race. Thank God he'd turned that machine off earlier.

Suddenly, there was a rather loud knock on the door, followed by a "Miss Swan?" Edward and I both jumped and let out the breaths we'd been holding. He slumped back into the chair looking defeated and I cleared my throat, weakly calling back.

"Yes?"

A very upbeat and quirky nurse practically skipped into my room and introduced herself to me as 'Jessica.' She eyed the man that had nearly locked lips with me seconds before in an almost provocative way, and I had a strange urge to rip her hair from her head. She then cocked her head to the side and gave him a toothy grin. "Hey, Eddie! How ya been?"

"Hey." He nodded quickly, not looking at her. "Fine."

"Watcha doin' here? Your shift over?" she asked, pretty much ignoring me completely. _Ugh, what a whore,_ I thought menacingly, then laughed at myself. How ridiculous of me to be jealous of the interaction before me when I didn't even know either of them. Who was being the whore here…wanting to jump the bones of some strange man, despite the fact that I felt like I already knew him? Oh yeah, that was _me_. Oddly enough, she shared a name with one of the most annoying bitches I'd ever known in one of my classes. Maybe that was why I hated her immediately.

He shifted nervously in his seat before responding. "Uh, yeah it is…and I'm just visiting a friend." I felt an odd sense of satisfaction in that he was obviously uncomfortable around this nurse, Jessica, but I wondered what the story was behind that. I definitely planned to probe on that one.

"Well, visiting hours are almost over, mister," she scolded him teasingly, the way a mother would scold their infant. It made me want to gag. "So don't make me have to kick you outta here, okie doke?"

He rolled his eyes and looked at me as I bit back a bitchy giggle. "Okie doke, Jess." _Jess? Interesting._

"And for you, young lady," she addressed me sweetly. "I've got something to help you sleep." She handed me a blue pill and I eyed it warily. "Oh relax, it's just Tylenol PM. Now, swallow that down, chop-chop!" she said in a sing-song voice. I did just that and, thankfully, she left shortly after.

"So," I said to Edward, eyeing him playfully. "Jess, huh? Is she your _girlfriend_?" I teased, pursing my lips.

He coughed in response to my question, and then vehemently shook his head. "What? _Eww_, no!" I quirked my eyebrow at him, knowing there was more, but truthfully not expecting him to elaborate. "That's a friend of my mom's daughter. I went on one date with her a long, _long_ time ago to appease my mother, and that was quite enough for me." I felt a stab of jealously before he continued. "She's like one of those annoying alarm clocks that you can't figure out, for the life of you, how to turn off. The girl doesn't shut up. Ever. I don't think she even breathes."

I laughed out loud at the look of disgust on his face.

"No, I'm like you…" He hesitated. "…no girlfriend. It's very sad." He puckered his bottom lip, playfully pouting and I wanted to suck on it. _Jesus, pace yourself, Swan. Good God!_

"Well, remind me not to talk too much," I blurted before slapping my hand over my traitorous mouth.

He looked at me and smiled widely, victoriously. He leaned in toward me again, more quickly this time, and I felt my body ignite under his gaze. I though he would tease me about what I'd let slip, but instead he told me he had the next day off and asked if I would mind him dropping by to see me again. _See me again_. He wanted to see _me_ again. I damn near went full-on fucking fan-girl, but I reined it in. Besides, the effects of the sleeping pill were quickly taking hold of me and I was too tired to be as giddy as I wanted to be. I nodded and yawned as his face began to distort in front of me…and my eyes began to cross.

I was losing focus and he must have recognized it because he mumbled something about letting me get some rest. I mumbled back incoherently to him and fell back onto my pillow as the room seemed to be pulsing, almost breathing on its own. It was making me dizzy. I remembered that he placed his lips on my forehead, which felt warm and tingly afterward, and I could've sworn that I heard him whisper something about me resembling an angel before he left. But that definitely could've been my imagination. _Damn_, that pill seemed to be a lot stronger than a Tylenol PM.

*S~f~D*

_***Chapter end notes: Well, there you have it. My first chapter of my new fic. What did you think? Press that 'Review' button and let me know. Notice anything strange yet? Keep reading, you just might. The rest of the chapters will be shorter than this one, but hopefully just as interesting. ;-)**_

_**For those of you wondering about "Forsaken In My Mind's Past," I haven't stopped writing it. Chapter 37 should be up (hopefully) by the end of the weekend. *fingers crossed* **_

_**Mwuah! Love you all. Peace out. **_


	2. Chapter 2, It's all fun and games until

**Snow~Fall and Delirium**

**Chapter 2, 'It's all fun and games until the love of my life gets hurt'**

_***A/N: First of all, I want to thank my absolutely fantastic and goddess of a beta, THEsnapcrakklepop, for working hard on this for me and making sense of my mumbo-jumbo.**_

_**I also want to thank immensely, my pre-reader…the fabulous Oliviamk1218, for helping me out big time on this! I love you, chick! I don't think I thanked either of them on the first chapter, pretty much because I am fail. :-/ Sorry, ladies! **_

_**I was super excited to see all of the story alerts, favorites, etc this received! I appreciate each and every one of them. Thank you to those that reviewed! Reviewers rock my world and keep my pen moving, even when my fingers are screaming at me! Lol. Please continue to do so and if you really like it, rec it out to your friends. I'd love nothing more than more readers and reviewers! **_

_**Without further adieu, please continue on this journey with Bella. Don't hate me at the end of this chapter…based on the title of it, there could be an…accident. Yikes! Happy reading. **_

_**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and its characters…I do not. I just like to make them feel crazy…like me! **_©2011 WickedCurveBall74/RobsMyEdibleArt, All rights reserved worldwide.

_**GRAPHIC CONTENT WARNING: Refreshing lemonade in this chapter. Just one of the reason's it's rated 'M'. **_

*S~f~D*

He must have come back the next day, but my mind only gave me bits and pieces of it; glimpses of his smile, his soft laughter, his hand gently holding mine as we talked. About what I couldn't remember and it all frightened me. I assumed the concussion was to blame for my lapse in memory, but it was still unnerving.

The next time I woke up, I was sweating profusely in my two-piece winter pj's, under the comforter of the bed in the condo Rose and I were renting for the week in Port Angeles. I questioned Rosalie about the day before and Edward visiting me in the hospital as he said he would. I also questioned her about coming back to the condo from the hospital and the preceding night because_ that_, I didn't recall at all. She simply giggled and shook her head at me.

"Damn, girlfriend. That little bump on your head's doing a number on your brain."

I glared at her. "It's not a little bump, Rose, now spill it, jeez!"

She held her hands up. "Okay, okay. Don't get your granny panties in a wad, Bells." She snorted before continuing. "Yeah, Prince Charming came by on his white horse and swept you off your feet, fair Bella." She rolled her eyes dramatically, and I couldn't hide the wide grin I was suddenly sporting.

"And…" I asked expectantly.

She smirked. "And you guys are getting married today. He'll be here in about an hour, so…" She waved her finger at me. "…you better get yourself looking presentable, blushing bride."

"Oh shut the fuck up, Rose! Miss, _oh Emmett _this and _Emmett _that." I rolled my eyes at her this time and she blushed.

_Uh-huh, touché beotch._

"Okay, fine!" she huffed. "But both he and Emmett _will_ be here in an hour. I wasn't lying about that." She eyed me pointedly. "So you better go get your beauty on."

I was a mixture of excitement and anxiety as I raced to the bathroom. Strangely after I'd woken up that day, my throat was bothering me. It felt scratchy and irritated, and at times I felt like I wanted to cough up a lung. _Wonderful_. I'd been a little under the weather – I think – before we even got here and if I was getting sick again from some weird bug I picked up at the hospital, I was going to be pissed.

*S~f~D*

For the next couple days, the four of us were admittedly inseparable. Okay, that wasn't necessarily the truth. The lapses in my memory were bothersome, but I distinctly remembered us breaking off into pairs. Meaning Rose paired with Emmett and I paired with Edward.

We would spend the entire day together and by the time the next morning rolled around, again I'd only have bits and pieces. I couldn't necessarily interrogate Rose about the times Edward and I had spend together alone, but it was driving me mad and it only made me want more time with him.

It seemed strange to me that he even had that time to spend with me, but when I'd wondered about it aloud at one point, he stated that I'd come at just the right time. He was working nights as opposed to days for the remainder of our stay. _How convenient_, I thought with a grin, but didn't push him further.

Once I'd concentrated hard enough, I put together some of the things we'd done and it made me smile like an idiot. Snow angels outside the condo; hot cocoa next to the fireplace as we snuggled together and – yes – made out a little. I was pissed that I couldn't remember every single detail of our make-out session; however, I did come away with the idea that this man could turn me into a puddle of goo with the way he kissed me.

He even tried to teach me how to play a game of dominos with the most ridiculous name I'd ever heard of…_Chicken Foot_. It wasn't all that difficult to match the dominos with the same number of dots and corresponding colors, forming lines that actually resembled none other than a chicken's foot. Therefore, I soon became addicted to it and we played it repeatedly. I was fairly certain I was driving _him_ insane, but he'd just laugh graciously. He seemed intrigued by my persistence and competitiveness, and I responded with a giggle.

"Nerdy games make nerdy people very competitive, Edward."

It was pure bliss when he growled playfully, threw me over his shoulder and tossed me onto the couch; tickling me breathless while he repeated "Are you calling me a nerd, Swan?" feigning annoyance.

I wrapped my legs around his torso at one point to try and stop him, but I was laughing too hard – which made my throat burn relentlessly – to get enough strength in my legs. He stopped and hovered over me as his expression suddenly changed to that of unrequited lust.

I pressed my heels into his very fine ass to get him closer to me and he allowed it. He continued to hold most of his weight on his hands, placed on each side of my head, but pressed his upper – _and lower_ – body into me. I gasped at the feel of his slightly larger than normal…okay, fucking _huge_ erection against my core and, no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't suppress the moan that blatantly flew from my lips.

He'd just begun kissing me along my jaw and down my neck to the spot that made me lose my ever-loving mind. I was grinding myself against him, desperate for relief from my throbbing center. Actually, I was desperate to rip his clothes off and ride him like the stallion that he was, however, I was not about to scare him off with my ravenous whorishness just yet. He'd just gotten to my chest and was licking my skin deliciously, when the door swung open.

Emmett and Rosalie entered in a frenzy, attacking one another with their mouths and hands. _My God_, _my friend and I were such sluts!_

Edward laughed loudly causing the other two love-birds to spin around in shock. "Must be in the air, huh Em?"

I sat up then, looking guilty as all hell, adjusting my shirt with my hair in complete disarray. After a couple seconds of complete silence, the four of us erupted into a fit of hysterical laughter.

For some reason, I missed him terribly when he and Emmett left for work that night. I wanted him with me in a way I couldn't even describe and it scared me a little bit. I couldn't understand my outlandish feelings for this man that I'd barely met a few days prior and wondered if my bruised brain was just fucking with me. I felt like I was losing it, but didn't want it to stop. This was the whirlwind romance that I'd read about, watched in sappy chick flicks; the kind that every girl dreamed about. It was happening to me, but I felt like I was just making it up in my delirious mind.

Edward pulled me to him and kissed me with fervent passion and desperation, tearing me from my disconcerted thoughts. _That certainly felt real._ He informed me that he had the next evening off and I smiled wickedly as I asked him if he'd be interested in coming over for dinner. I really wanted to cook for him, but felt nervous about what he would like. _You know how men are with their stomachs being the way to their hearts and shit._

"Oh, I don't know, Bella." He shrugged nonchalantly. "Let me think about it." He turned away from me and placed his hand on the doorknob.

"Oh…o—okay," I muttered, feeling like I'd been kicked in the stomach.

Suddenly, he turned back around and scooped me up into his arms, making me squeal like a tween. "How 'bout abso-freakin-lutely!" He grinned at successfully punking me and nibbled on my ear.

_Yep, I was falling in love with this fucker and hard. _

My damaged brain continued to screw with me as I slept, causing me to have bizarre dreams. I kept hearing voices in the dark, somewhere in the recesses of my mind, calling my name. Some I recognized…Rose; my other close friend, Angela, back at school; even my mom and dad. I would see glimpses of strange lights and figures. I'd see their faces in split second intervals, just staring at me, and it creeped me out. Then I would see Edward's sparkling green eyes. He'd smile at me and say, "Hi beautiful," as he placed his warm hand on mine. I could feel myself smiling at that even as I slept and dreamt these strange things.

*S~f~D*

The next day was a complete blur. I couldn't even remember brushing my teeth, let alone getting ready for my 'cooking for the boyfriend that I just met' debut. However, when I looked in the mirror, I was completely _sexified_ as Rose put it, and looking quite fine if I did say so myself. I just chalked my fuzzy memory of the day up to my still-recovering brain, of course, as well as nerves.

I was so pissed at the fact that I wanted to make him this elaborate meal with angel hair pasta, fresh mushrooms, seafood and a special cream sauce, but could not remember the ingredients to make the sauce to save my damned life. Therefore, I settled for simple spaghetti and meatballs, Caesar salad, garlic bread, blah, blah, blah. I just hoped he liked it and didn't only pretend to like it to save my feelings.

I think Rose told me to stop fidgeting about a bazillion times until Emmett picked her up and she told me to definitely _not_ wait up for her. She followed that up with a sarcastic "Don't do anything _I_ wouldn't do," in a musical voice. I wanted to punch her, but she left to quickly.

It was funny to me how the minute Edward showed up, all my anxiety melted away. _Good Lord_, and show up he did. When he walked in the door sporting his wild mess of bronze locks and pulled his leather coat off, revealing his snugly fit Beastie Boys t-shirt, it was all I could do to keep my tongue from flopping out of my mouth and wagging like a dog in heat. I whispered a quiet "holy fuck" to myself and bit my lip when he turned around and the back of his shirt actually said "Get Off My Dick" because _Christ_ did I want to do just the opposite of that.

"Hi, beautiful," he muttered seductively. Just like in my dream. I felt my knees weaken.

*S~f~D*

He raved over the simple dinner I'd made him and ate it savagely. I hated to admit it, but the way he devoured the food, coupled with the moans of pleasure that escaped his lips each time he took a bite, was completely turning me on. I had to remind myself several times to let him eat and, in fact, _not_ attack him during dinner, but it was rather difficult. Again, my healing brain must've been playing tricks on me, but I could've sworn I'd heard him say he loved me a couple times. It was muffled, of course, since his mouth was full of food. Maybe he said he loved the food. _For the love of God, pace yourself, Swan!_

Dinner passed in a flash and it felt like my head was spinning again. _Stupid ass traumatic brain injury_. When he offered to help me with the dishes, I heard my mother's voice in my head saying, 'Isabella, hang on to that one. He's a keeper,' and I smiled to myself.

Strangely enough, and as weird as my head had been, I could almost recall every single detail of what happened that night after the fuzzy dinner, of course. From the playful, soapy water fight we'd gotten into, to the soft, ambient glow of the candles _he'd_ brought with him and placed around the living room, surprising me after I'd come out of the bathroom having dried myself off from our dishwashing escapade; it was overwhelming.

My senses were acutely aware of his intoxicating cologne as he took me in his arms in the living room and slow-danced with me to soft jazz while his viridian gaze burned into me. I rested my head on his chest, listening to his heart beat as he caressed my hair and placed lingering kisses on the top of my head.

"I know it sounds crazy to say this, Bella," he whispered softly, "but I'm…falling in love with you."

I gasped and pulled back to look at him, searching for some sign of sarcasm, the tiniest hint that I was being punked again, but I saw nothing but an honesty and a sincerity that reached into my soul and took hold of it.

"I…feel the same way, Edward Cullen, EMT extraordinaire." I grinned at him and he threw his head back in a bellowing laugh.

"Oh you _do_, do you?"

I nodded shyly. _Don't get shy now, girlfriend, _I told myself, _it's time to get _on_ that_. I wanted to tell myself to shut up out loud, but figured that it might ruin the seriousness of this moment.

"And what way is that, Isabella Swan, boulder wrangler extraordinaire?"

I was hit with a dizziness I didn't understand. Something didn't feel right and I froze momentarily as the room began to spin again. I knew, beyond a shadow of a doubt, how I felt about the man standing before me, but I had a bad feeling…an impending doom sort of feeling that I could neither shake nor comprehend.

"I…" I hesitated as he stared at me confused. Why was he looking at me like that? _Just say it, you coward. It's three little words. How hard can it be?_ I felt like I couldn't breathe again and the burning in my throat became almost unbearable.

"Bella?" he questioned, searching my face.

"I…" I whispered on my breath, feeling my heart pounding out of my chest.

"Bella, are you okay? Just go with it, sweetheart…just breathe, okay?"

I nodded and closed my eyes, feeling his warm, yet crisp breath on my face and continued, "L—love you."

And suddenly, his lips were surrounding mine, his tongue entering my mouth with delicate fervor, searching for my own. I welcomed it enthusiastically. I moaned into his mouth as our tongues danced and swirled together and he sighed, pulled me to him forcefully…the tips of his fingers clawed my back and my ass. I could feel him, _all of him_ trapped behind the button fly of his Levi's and as he trailed open-mouth – mind numbing – kisses down the side of my neck, I couldn't help myself from reaching down and cupping his denim-clad length in the palm of my hand.

"Fuck!" he muttered as he threw his head back and clenched his jaw. I smiled and ran my hand up, pressing my fingers into him to elicit an animalistic growl from deep within his chest. I freed my other hand and reached down, popping all four buttons of his fly open in a swift movement. He grabbed my hands and pulled them straight above my head, restraining them as he searched my eyes for hesitation. "Are you sure?" he whispered before licking his lips.

_Are you fucking kidding me? If I wasn't before, that little gesture just sealed the deal. _

I bit my bottom lip and looked up at him through my lashes. "Come here," I said softly, staring into the green fire of his eyes. He did as I asked and leaned his head toward mine, resting his forehead on mine as he continued to restrain my hands above my head. His heavy breath washed over my face and my entire body ignited. "I want you. More than you can imagine, Edward. I'm sure about this. I've…never felt this way before, the way you make me feel and I'm leaving the morning after tomorrow. So please, don't make me wait until the next time I see you."

He said nothing in response, so I tilted my chin up toward him and licked his bottom lip, silently requesting access. He parted his lips and I captured them in mine once again. I was showing him rather than telling him further how much I wanted him. His grip loosened on my hands as he pulled away from our kiss. Keeping his eyes trained on mine, he slowly ran his hands down my arms to my breasts, which he caressed gently through my satin blouse, causing me to arch my back. He continued downward until he reached the hem of my shirt and, without missing a beat, he pulled it up and off my head fluidly. His hands made quick work of the fly of my jeans and before I knew it, he had them off of me. He was kneading the backs of my thighs, lifting me and wrapping my legs around his waist.

I quickly grabbed the hem of his t-shirt, pulling it up and off him, careful not to rip it because, _come on_, it was The Beastie Boys. His chest was out of this world and I found myself exploring it as I ran my hands through the soft hair adorning it, just as I'd fantasized about in the ambulance. I transferred my hands to the bronze chaos on his head as he spun us around and urgently slammed my back onto the soft cushions of the couch. I squealed from the shock of it and he followed, placing himself between my thighs perfectly.

"I need you, Bella," he said in a desperate tone, and I nodded quickly as I grabbed the back of his head, crashed his lips to mine and then tugged at the waist of his jeans to pull them down.

I was blatantly ignoring the nagging voice in my head telling me I was a complete and utter slut.

My senses were completely overwhelmed; every nerve ending was alive as I became lost in him. The sounds he was making, the crackling of the fire in the fireplace, the flicker of candles, the weight of him against me, his scent, and the way his lips felt on my skin were all-consuming.

I felt him inside of me as our bodies moved in unison as if it was a carefully choreographed dance…an erotic one. I'd lost a little bit of the foreplay somewhere in the far corners of my still healing brain, but I didn't care as I felt his thrusts driving me closer and closer to the edge, then over it.

I screamed out his name as I felt my body explode and pulse around him. Pinpoints of light…stars, if you will…entered my vision as I heard him cry out in ecstasy. He called out my name as he thrust into me once more. It was at that point that everything faded again.

*S~f~D*

I woke up the next morning with Edward's warm, comforting body pressed up against mine, his long, muscular arm draped over my bare torso. I felt a rush of heat and blushed, biting my lip when I realized that his large hand was gently cupping my left breast. This made me smile again like and idiot. I peeked my head up over the comforter and squinted as the morning light streamed in through the window. It was snowing quite heavily again and I groaned as I grasped his hand and pulled his arm tighter around my body, curling my back into him with a blissful grin on my face.

I would've been all the happier to spend the entire last day of my vacation in bed with this ridiculously amazing man, however, when Edward's phone range, I had instantly a bad feeling, thinking he was being called into work. That would just not do.

Instead, I was surprised by the fact that it was Emmett, explaining that he and Rose were on their way to the condo, and that we needed to get our lazy, _naked _asses out of bed.

"What? How does he know…?" I trailed off as Edward smirked at me.

"Well, he and Rose stayed at our place. Naturally, he put two and two together when I didn't come home last night." He raised his eyebrows and I giggled.

"Oh, wait! Rose spent the night with him? _That slut!_" I stated with mock disgust, then busted out laughing when Edward cocked his head to the side and eyed me with a quirked eyebrow. "Okay, okay, so we're all a bunch of whores," I said, still laughing.

Again, the day passed by a little too quickly for my taste. So quickly in fact, that I could barely remember what had happened from morning to late afternoon, when I found myself in the back of Emmett's Jeep, holding hands with the man I'd fallen too hard for…_uh, literally_…in such a short period of time.

"Where are we going?" I asked as I noticed the sign for the Olympic National Forest whisk past us.

Rosalie eyed me quickly, and then turned to Emmett. "Let me," she stated, then turned to me and sighed. "Okay, Bells, just remember it's our last day and it's all about fun. _F-U-N_, right?"

I narrowed my eyes at her suspiciously. "Yeah, sure, fun. Now, where the hell are we going?" Edward squeezed my hand and I looked at him.

"Emmett and I wanted to take you girls on a snowmobile ride on some of the _safer_ slopes." He paused briefly. "Right, Em?"

"Hells yeah, Bella! You're gonna love it!"

I felt panic course through me and I shook my head. "Edward, I don't think that's such a good idea, I mean, I—I don't know."

He leaned over and kissed my lips softly, mesmerizing me for a moment. "We're going to go slow, baby, and promise you, if you hate it, we'll stop."

_Fuck. He called me 'baby.' How could I possibly say no to that?_

"Yep, you all just leave the death-defying stunts to me!" Emmett boomed. Rose smacked him across his bicep and he looked at her apologetically. "I mean…we're totally going slow and steady…the, uh, whole time."

"Okay." I nodded. "I'll agree to this, but _nobody_ better be doing anything stupid in my presence. Got that, Emmett?"

Rosalie giggled and Emmett saluted me. "Yes, Ma'am, Miss Bella."

S~f~D

It was actually a lot of fun. I hated to admit it, but I was thoroughly enjoying holding on to Edward's waist…okay, more like I had my arms wrapped around his torso in a death-grip…and letting him glide through the snow with ease. He made good on his promise to go slow, as did Emmett, that is, until they decided to let Rose and I sit out for bit and rest.

When I heard Emmett say, "Watch this," to Rose and I with a devious smirk, I had to hold my stomach to keep from vomiting out the anxiety that ripped through me. He took off in a flash to where Edward was in front of him. He then circled back around him and once he was in front of him again, he fish-tailed, spraying snow all over Edward and his snowmobile.

Rose and I nearly fell into the snow laughing as we heard Edward scream, "You motherfucker!" at him as well as a few other colorful choice words. Let's just say I learned a few to add to my vocabulary. My best friend and I continued to giggle at our rowdy boys and huddle together as we watched them playfully chase one another and proceed to drench each other with snow.

Besides the laughter and joy it was bringing out in me, I had to keep beating down the feeling of dread that would creep its way up my spine every five minutes. From what I'd seen, there was no danger, but I couldn't ignore this feeling. Something just felt…off. I realized finally that it had to be due to the fact that we were leaving the next morning and I wouldn't get to see him again for a while. I wasn't sure how I was going to handle that, but the feeling I had made me believe I probably wasn't going to handle it well. This was just way too bizarre…these feelings I had for him.

My stomach churned and bubbled as I began to feel dizzy again. My throat was suddenly throbbing and I felt a sob building inside of me.

"Watch out!" Rosalie screamed suddenly in a tone of such intense panic that it sent a terrifying chill straight down my spine.

I turned my head just in time to see Edward swerve sharply to the right to avoid a skier that had apparently come out of nowhere. In less than a second, his snowmobile hit an embankment and he was thrown over the handle bars, directly into the trunk of a very large tree. He toppled to the ground like a ragdoll and his body was eerily still…lifeless.

"Edward!" I screamed and launched myself in his direction. The snow was so deep that my boots were sinking into the ground and I felt like I was moving in slow motion. I was trying desperately not to fall as I continued to scream his name and stumbled toward him.

Emmett made it to him in a flash and had him turned over onto his back. I couldn't hear what he was saying to him as my ears were still ringing and my heart was thumping loudly in my throat.

"Is he okay?" Rosalie called from a couple steps behind me and the look on Emmett's face told me the answer to that question. No, he was definitely _not_ okay, and I felt my heart shattering into a million pieces. Emmett was almost nose to nose with Edward, holding a finger up and yelling to the man I loved to look at it. He reached his hand behind Edward's head to cushion it with something and when he pulled it back, it was covered in blood.

"Oh God! Oh God, no!" I cried, and when I finally reached him, I fell to my knees. "Edward!" I screamed as I took in the scene before me.

His leg was bent in an unnatural way and blood was quickly soaking the white snow beneath him. His chest was rising and falling rapidly, and his eyes were darting side to side. "Oh thank God, he's breathing," I choked out and Emmett looked at me with utter fear in his blue eyes.

"No, it's not good." He shook his head. "Stay with me, man!" he turned back and addressed his best friend, his voice cracking slightly. Emmett was trained in this. He was a paramedic for Christ's sake and I had confidence in him, but I could tell he was trying to hold it together. He was terrified and that was a very bad sign. Paramedics weren't supposed to be terrified in emergency situations, so I knew…I knew…

*S~f~D*

_***Chapter End Notes: *ducks behind computer* I know, I know! I'm a terribly mean author to leave it there and I'm sorry. I had to have at least one darn cliffy in this story! So…the question remains, will Edward live or will Edward die? Guess you'll have to come back next week to find out! Don't worry, I won't keep you hanging for long. Reviewers get to give Edward mouth-to-mouth. Peace out!**_


	3. Chapter 3, Waking up and losing my mind

**Snow~Fall and Delirium**

**Chapter 3, Waking up and losing my mind**

_***A/N: So I'm just super excited to see the story alerts this has been getting and, of course, the reviews are always lovely! Hope you guys continue to enjoy Bella's little mind screw and if you like it a bunch…you can pimp me out. Really, I'm perfectly fine with that! **_

_**This one's a pretty short little chapter, but quite intense, if I don't say so myself. Things are about to get serious…real serious. LOL! This is exciting, 'cause you guys get to find out what's **_**really**_** going on here. Hmmm, I wonder what it could be. Enjoy, and don't forget to hit that 'review' button when you're all done. ;-)**_

_**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended and there is no financial gain by myself for this story. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and its characters…I do not.**_ ©2011 WickedCurveBall74/RobsMyEdibleArt, All rights reserved worldwide.

*S~f~D*

_**Last time, on Snow~Fall and Delirium: **_

"_No, it's not good." He shook his head. "Stay with me, man!" he turned back and addressed his best friend, his voice cracking slightly. Emmett was trained in this. He was a paramedic for Christ's sake and I had confidence in him, but I could tell he was trying to hold it together. He was terrified and that was a very bad sign. Paramedics weren't supposed to be terrified in emergency situations, so I knew…I knew…_

*S~f~D*

"What do you mean?" I asked in confusion as tears streamed down my face relentlessly.

Emmett looked past me and screamed into the small crowd of people that had gathered. "Go get help! We need help here! He's hurt badly, _please_!" A sob ripped through my chest as I watched a couple people turn and run down the hill quickly. Rosalie pulled out her cell phone, but Emmett stopped her. "No, Rose, it won't work up here. I need you to go down there and wait for the EMT's…direct them to where we are, please."

"But…" she started, unsure of what to say next and tears building in her large, coffee-colored eyes.

"Just go, honey, it's okay." He ordered her and she turned to run in the same direction the two strangers had. He then turned his blue eyes on me and said, "It's going to be okay…he's going to be okay, don't worry."

He was lying, I could see it in his eyes and this only made my sobs increase in intensity.

Emmett continued to work on Edward, doing what, I had no idea. He pulled off his coat quickly and wrapped it around Edward's body. "Listen, Eddie," he began with a shaking voice, "I don't have my equipment here, dude, so you picked a fine fucking time to get hurt. Stay with me…we've got help coming. Stay with me, Edward, please, stay with me." He chanted this over and over, and my horror increased when I saw tears fill his eyes.

I was sobbing, helplessly staring as blood continued to seep from his head and who knew where else. I saw a trickle of blood run out of his mouth and down the side of his jaw…and I fucking lost it. "_NO!_ No, Edward, please…_please_ look at me, baby. Stay with me, _please_!" I placed my hands on his cheeks and bent down, kissing him quickly on his lips.

"Bella!" Emmett yelled and I jumped, looking up at him. "I'm getting behind him. I have to put pressure on his head to try and get it to stop bleeding. I need you to keep him awake. Can you do that for me?" I nodded quickly. "Don't let him close his eyes, do you understand?"

I nodded again. "Yes, yes."

I crawled as close as I could get to him without straddling him and began to talk to him. I told him that I loved him; that I needed him and he _had_ to stay here. I begged him not to leave me as his breathing began to slow down. I didn't know if that was good or bad, but he slowly began to close his eyes. "Open your eyes!" I screamed, but he didn't respond. "Damn it, Edward, open your eyes _now_!"

He slowly opened them and I let out an exasperated breath.

"B…Bella," he whispered so quietly that I barely heard it.

"Edward, I'm here," I sobbed and he reached a shaking hand up to mine. I grabbed it and squeezed, continuing to beg him to stay through my sobs.

"I love you," he mouthed, but no sound came out and something wasn't right. His eyes were losing their sparkle. He was looking into my eyes but it seemed like they were clouding over; like he wasn't even looking at me anymore.

"NO!" I screamed, but I knew what was happening. The man I'd fallen madly in love with was dying right here in front of my face.

I couldn't…it was too much, and suddenly, everything seemed too loud but completely silent. I couldn't feel my arms or legs anymore. The light began to come and go and Edward's face started to distort, as if in a funhouse mirror. I blinked rapidly until his face was normal again and my throat began to throb. His eyes were closed and his chest was still.

"Edward, wake up! _God_, please make him wake up!" I screamed again and again. I calmed myself and took hold of his face with both hands. "Wake up, wake up," I ordered him, but he didn't respond. "Please wake up," I whispered," I won't make it without you." I let my head fall to his frozen chest and I continued to sob for what felt like hours.

I had given up.

I couldn't hear anything but a ringing in my ears.

He was dead.

The man I'd just met but loved more than my own life was dead and the world was a cruel, heartless place.

I lifted my head up to take his beautiful face in one last time before I let him go forever and suddenly, his eyes opened, causing me to gasp. They were back to the brilliant green they'd been before. "Edward?" I questioned, but when I did, his mouth moved at the same time mine did, saying exactly what I was saying. "Edward," I said again, and so did he. It was as if I was staring in a mirror and he was my reflection. "Edward, are you okay? Are you awake?" we said in perfect unison. "What's going on?"

I kept repeating his name and he did the same.

Our voices began to echo and I felt like I was losing my mind. Out of the blue, I began to be pulled away from him. I thought it was Emmett, but I couldn't see him. I tried to yell at him. I tried to tell him to stop, but I couldn't make a sound. It seemed that my throat had completely closed and I could barely breathe. I felt myself moving in reverse, but it wasn't backward, it was up.

It couldn't have been Emmett pulling me this far, could it?

Edward was fading from my sight and I began to panic. The only sound I could make was grunting, and I clawed at my throat, trying to figure out what was obstructing it. _I couldn't breathe_. I needed Edward and I was being torn from him. Why? Where was Rosalie? Where was Emmett? _Somebody!_

My surroundings faded more and more until I was completely in the dark and terrified. _What the fuck was happening to me?_

Then, I heard a voice.

"Is she waking up? I think she's waking up. Bells? Rosie! Go get the nurse!"

Dad? Rose? I heard shuffling and a door handle jiggle. I felt my eyelids flutter and I tried to yell again, but still, there was no voice, only muffled grunting coming from me.

"Open your eyes, honey, come on. Open your eyes." It was my dad again. What the hell was he doing here and what the hell was going on? A few seconds later, I heard more shuffling; footsteps, several pairs of them.

"Bella? Oh thank God! Bella, it's Mom. Can you hear me?"

Instinctively, I nodded and I heard a familiar laugh. "Bells! Open your eyes, girl, I've missed you!" Rosalie.

She missed me?

Slowly I opened my eyes and was stunned by my surroundings. I was in the fucking hospital again. Except this time, the walls were warm beige, not the bright white from before. I felt clammy and dirty, like I hadn't showered in days. I looked around me. My best friend was at the foot of my bed and my parents were on my right. Everyone was smiling from ear to ear, and every one had tears in their eyes. _What the hell? _Did the tree Edward hit fall on me or something?

Edward.

Oh God, did he really die? Where was he? I needed to see him.

"Miss Swan?" I heard a voice that I didn't recognize, but that sounded vaguely familiar. It was a very sweet and comforting voice, like that of a soft melody, and I turned toward it to my left.

A beautiful young woman dressed in blue scrubs was standing at my bedside. Her jet-black hair was sticking out wildly on the sides, but her bangs were fashionably swept to the side. She smiled at me and I suddenly felt safe. A sense of calm washed over me, but what caught my attention the most were her eyes.

Brilliant green.

A familiar green.

_Edward's_ green eyes.

"I'm happy to see you've decided to join us again, Miss Swan," she cooed. "You've been a very sick girl. When you were brought in here, you were critical. You gave us all quite a scare, but I think you're going to be just fine."

Wait a minute. I thought I remembered being brought in here. Didn't I? I had a concussion. I was brought in by Edward and Emmett, right? But, I didn't remember being _critical_. Was I? Had something more happened to my head to land me in the hospital again? I thought I was fine. _What the hell?_ I needed to know what was going on. I couldn't believe my parents showed up when I told Rose to tell them I was fine. I had so many questions. I needed Edward. I needed to be able to fucking talk!

I reached my hand up to my mouth quickly and felt an object, a plastic tube going into it from the side, and I began to grab at it.

"Oh, no, no!" She scolded and pulled my hand away. "I know you want to talk, but I need to check with the doctor to make sure we're okay to take that nasty tube out, okay?" I nodded.

My eyes must have been full of questions because she patted my hand softly and told me not to worry. "My name is Alice. Alice Whitlock. I'm your nurse and I'm going to take good care of you, okay?" I nodded again.

Moments later, after she'd left the room and my parents had talked my ear off about how sick I'd been the last three days, I began to wonder if I'd fabricated the entire ski trip, and felt like I wanted to cry. If it wasn't true, then neither was Edward. I was heartbroken, but then again, if it wasn't real, he wasn't dead. He just didn't exist?

I didn't know which was worse.

Alice appeared at the door again and flitted across the room gracefully to my bedside. A few steps behind her was a man I instantly recognized. Stunningly handsome, blonde hair, green eyes, lab coat, stethoscope. It was my doctor.

"Miss Swan," the sweet-voiced nurse, Alice, said. "This is Doctor Cullen. He's going to check you out and if he gives me the go ahead, we're going to get that breathing tube out, okay?" I nodded. What the hell else could I do?

"Hello, Isabella, we meet again." He smiled warmly. "Although, you look much better than when we first met." _I do?_ He then chuckled and proceeded to check me out, doing what doctors do. He leaned over me and smiled confidently, authoritatively. "Well, you've done a great job of fighting, my dear. I'm going to let Alice remove the intubation tube and I'd like for you to do as little talking as possible." I furrowed my brow, showing frustration, and he continued. "I know you probably have a bunch of questions, all of which we can answer later, but right now, you're throat's going to feel like…well, raw meat." He chuckled at his comparison, and I – of course – nodded.

Alice then took over as Doctor Cullen – who gave me a tiny bit of hope, because if _he_ was real, then maybe so was Edward – walked over to my parents and best friend to explain things to them, I assumed. She explained to me that when she counted to three, she needed me to cough as hard as I could and she would pull the tube out quickly.

It happened in seconds. It felt like a string with ping-pong balls attached to it was coming out of my throat – _I know, strange analogy, but it did_. I wanted to gag, but that quickly subsided. Afterward, my throat did feel a little raw as Doctor Cullen had said, and immensely dry. My throat was the damned Mojave desert. All eyes seemed to be on me and Alice cocked her head to the side.

"Feel a little better?" she asked.

I cleared my throat, which was a bad move because it burned a little too much. "Uh, yeah," I whispered and heard a collective sigh of relief from the rest of the room's occupants.

Doctor Cullen sauntered over to me and laid a gentle hand on my leg. "The sore throat will subside, Isabella."

"Just Bella," I whispered and he chuckled.

"Okay, Bella." He turned to Alice. "Small sips of water and monitor her over night. She looks good." He nodded to me with a smile and said, "I'll be back in a while to check on you. Get some rest, young lady."

I mouthed a quiet okay and looked up at Alice. "He's really nice, yeah?" I whispered.

She giggled. "I suppose so, but I'm partial since he's my father and all.

My eyes widened in shock. Her father? But she said her last name was Whitlock. How was that possible since Doctor Cullen had told me himself that he was Edward's father, and then Edward had told me that he was an only child?

_Because he doesn't exist, moron!_ I berated myself.

No, he _had_ to exist. He was so real. My experiences with him were so…_real_. Suddenly, I had a disturbing thought. A very disturbing thought. Had I made up this beautiful man in my mind based on Doctor Cullen and Alice? I recognized her gorgeous green eyes. Maybe _she_ was the only child of Doctor Carlisle Cullen and the interior designer mother, Esme…if she even existed and if Carlisle was his actual name. _Oh my God, that's so fucking gross!_ I thought, as a shiver made its way up my spine. _I've been fantasizing about a woman? Oh, I've reached an all time low._

I was per-fucking-plexed and I had to know just where my ridiculous brain had conjured this shit up, so I asked her reluctantly, a question I didn't know if I really wanted the answer to. "Alice? Are you, um, are you an only child?"

She cocked her head to the side again and it reminded me so much of Edward, that the room began to spin. _Please say no…please say no._ "Actually no," she replied with a slight curl at the edge of her mouth. "Why do you ask?"

I breathed a silent sigh of relief, but I knew that it could mean literally anything. She could have a sister, right? Trying to play it off, I shrugged, less than convincingly. "I was just curious. Do you have a sister, or…b—brother? Why is your last name different than Cullen?" She couldn't have been any older than me and I didn't see a ring on her finger. I guess I assumed that twenty-one was a little young to be married. Apparently, I was an idiot for assuming anything.

She giggled lightly before addressing my questions. "Well, I'm actually married to a man named Jasper Whitlock. He's the love of my life. We met in high school, and we've been together ever since." My eyes darted to her left ring finger, which was, like I'd said, bare. "I don't wear my ring to work. Don't want to risk losing it, ya know?"

I nodded and smiled. _Duh, Bella, Jesus. _

"Oh, and to answer your other question…" she quirked an eyebrow at me devilishly, which confused me. "I have one brother. He's a year younger than me. I'm twenty-three. But, his best friend might as well be my brother also. He's been around practically forever." She rolled her eyes, giggling some more, but I was still stuck on the word _brother_ that had come out of her mouth seconds before.

My breath was picking up and I had to close my eyes momentarily to slow it. Oh God. Was it him? Was it Edward? I wanted so badly to ask, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I didn't think my heart could take the disappointment tonight if it wasn't him.

"They work together," she continued, breaking me from my reverie. "Paramedics. I'm not surprised you don't remember them, although he did mention you waking up once and mumbling something. You were pretty out of it when they brought you in here, but I think you made quite an impression on my big brother, Bella."

At that moment, Rosalie whipped her head around and stared at me with the strangest, almost amused look on her face. My mouth was hanging open. I couldn't speak. Paramedics…they were paramedics and they'd brought me in here. Could it be? Could it be them…_him_…could it be him? Again, I didn't have the heart to ask. I only looked at her with utter confusion as she waved her hand toward the opposite side of my bed. When I looked over, I nearly came undone. Sitting there on my bedside table was the incredible bouquet of lilies and two large balloons. I felt my face flush with heat as I looked back to her with wide eyes.

"He brought those in for you the morning after he'd brought you in. MC said he sat there and talked to you for quite some time. Knowing him, he probably told you his life story." She laughed. _Who?_

"MC?" I asked

"Yeah, my brother's friend." She patted my hand. "Okay, enough talking, my sweet. You get some rest. If you need anything, press that button right there." She pointed to the call button hanging on my bed. "I'll come see you in the morning otherwise." And just like that, she'd flitted out of the room like a fairy. I was surprised I didn't see pixie dust in her wake.

I was stunned. The only thing I could do was smile like an idiot and hope to God that her brother's name was Edward and to pray that he looked the same as I remembered him in my head. Then, I wanted to slap myself for being too superficial. Who the hell was 'MC' though? It didn't look good if that was his _EMT brother's_ name, because I thought is friend's name was Emmett.

Rose cleared her throat and I looked over at her quirked eyebrow and smirk. "Rosie, I need to talk to you," I choked out in a hoarse voice.

She shook her head and smiled. "Not tonight, Izzy-Bells. You need to rest and I'll be damned if I'm taking the wrath of that gorgeous doctor by going against his orders."

Sometimes I seriously wanted to smack her right in her super model-looking face.

After what felt like hours of my parents sitting on my bed, kissing me on the forehead and doting over me like I was a newborn, _and_ after Rose gave me a gentle hug, telling me she'd be back in the morning, I found myself in a deep, dreamless sleep.

I wasn't satisfied in the least. I had so many questions and most of all, if I couldn't have Edward in real life, at least I could've dreamed about him again, seen his eyes, his wild, bronze hair, his chiseled jaw with a hint of stubble. But no, my stupid crazy mind couldn't even give me _that_ much. I felt like I was in purgatory.

*S~f~D*

_***Chapter End Notes: Oh, poor Bella. She's been through a lot. You'll find out what actually happened to land her in the hospital next chapter. **_

_**How am I doing so far, kids? Good? Tell me what you think. Do you think Edward was just a figment of her imagination? Do you really think I would be so cruel as to make him nonexistent? Of course, we're talking about ME, so it's possible! Lol! Hmmm, wonder who MC could be…**_

_**Alright, so until next time! I'll be anxiously awaiting your lovely thoughts and if you haven't checked out my first brain child, Forsaken In My Mind's Past…head over to my profile and get started. It's a long one. ;-) **_


	4. Chapter 4, Reality is clearly not on my

**Snow~Fall and Delirium**

**Chapter 4, Reality is clearly not on my side**

_***A/N- As always, super duper thanks to my awesome beta. THEsnapcrakklepop for your fantastic red pen…err, green pen…whatever. Thanks! **_

_**Thanks to all the fabulous readers who are rec'ing this out to others, hence the story alerts and favorites I keep seeing coming across my inbox. You all are the best! **_

_**Well, only one more to go after this chapter! Edward won't make an appearance in this one, but you will get to find out if he's real or imaginary. Hope you enjoy. Hit that review button and let me know. Peace out!**_

_**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and its characters…I do not. I just like to make them crazy…literally.**_©2011 WickedCurveBall74/RobsMyEdibleArt, All rights reserved worldwide.

*S~f~D*

_**Last time, on Snow~Fall and Delirium: **_

_I wasn't satisfied in the least. I had so many questions and most of all, if I couldn't have Edward in real life, at least I could've dreamed about him again, seen his eyes, his wild, bronze hair, his chiseled jaw with a hint of stubble. But no, my stupid crazy mind couldn't even give me that much. I felt like I was in purgatory. _

*S~f~D*

The next morning, I awoke alone in the same warm, beige-colored room I'd been in. Somehow this comforted me, although I was still in the dark, so-to-speak, about what had actually happened.

A little while later, Doctor Cullen came in and explained to me that I'd apparently had an allergic reaction to the medication I was taking for a sinus infection prior to my hospitalization. It had caused my body to go into shock…anaphylactic shock, he called it. I'd stopped breathing, apparently more than once, so I was told. This was why they'd intubated me.

"So," I began, "I've been here for how long?"

He smiled warmly before responding. "This would be your fourth day. If you do well today, we'll let you out of here tomorrow."

Three full days I'd been here. Three days that I thought I was on a ski trip in the mountains, falling in love with an amazing man. "Are…we in Hurricane Ridge?" I asked timidly.

He looked puzzled for a moment before shaking his head. "No, you're in Seattle, Isabella, at Harborview Medical Center. You were transported here via ambulance from your apartment. You're friend, Rosalie, I believe, was with you. You don't remember?" He looked a little concerned but masked it well.

_You're telling me, buddy. If you knew what the hell I _do_ remember, you'd have me committed. _

I wanted, so badly, to ask him just exactly who it was who'd brought me in. Was it his son? Was his son's name Edward…a.k.a the most beautiful, thoughtful, amazing man on the face of the earth? My inner thoughts were screaming at me to just ask the fucking question, but I couldn't do it. I needed to talk to someone whom I knew wouldn't think I was crazy. Or, if she did, would still love me despite my delusions.

Rose.

I shook my head slightly and shrugged, looking at my fidgeting hands. "Some of it. I think I have bits and pieces."

He placed a warm hand on my busy ones and I felt a sense of calm settle over me. "That's to be expected, Isabella."

"Just Bella," I corrected him again and he nodded, smiling.

"Alright then, Bella. The brain is a curious thing, let's not forget. You may remember more later, but don't stress too much over it. In an unconscious state, especially a near death state, as you were in for a brief period, a person may be completely in the dark…or the brain may conjure up images and situations that keep you in a state of limbo, if you will. Like I said, I don't expect you to remember things while you were unconscious, okay?"

"Okay, Doctor Cullen," I responded and smiled, although my head was spinning again with the words he'd mentioned.

Brain…unconscious…conjure up images and situations…limbo.

What the hell did that all mean?

I knew exactly what it meant. My fucking brain had created Edward and the ski trip…and the love I felt for him to keep me what? To keep me alive? Oh, I wished he was real so that I could tell him just how alive he'd kept me. But, why did he die then? Because it was time for me to come back. Because I couldn't stay with him in _limbo_ forever.

Goddamn it, I needed answers and was too worried about being seen as a nut job to ask them!

"Please," Doctor Cullen tore me from my internal questions, "call me Carlisle."

I stopped breathing momentarily and the heart monitor began to beep a little quicker. His eyes darted from me to the machine and back to me as he looked at me quizzically. "C—Carlisle?" I asked on my breath.

"Yes," he replied nodding. "That's my name. I prefer to be informal with my patients."

"Oh." I nodded. I couldn't get anything else to come out of my mouth as I was, once again, stunned. So his name _was_ Carlisle. _Suck on that, screwed up brain._ I taunted myself. _Not everything was a fabrication. _Now, I just needed to find out if the love of my life was real. How I was going to do that, I had no idea. Okay, maybe one idea…Rosalie.

Almost as if on cue, I heard my best friend's melodic voice in the doorway. "Knock, knock," she said as she tapped on the wooden door frame.

I smiled genuinely, waving her in as Doctor Cullen…Carlisle…said his goodbyes for now and made his way to the door. He did ask Rosalie one thing that caught my attention immensely as he left. "Are those boys behaving themselves?" To which Rosalie blushed slightly and nodded.

"As well as grown little boys can," she replied with a slight smile and darted her eyes to me, then back to Carlisle.

_What fucking boys?_

She walked over to me with a smirk and placed a brown paper sack on my lap. "Good morning sunshine," she giggled. "And how are we feeling today? I brought your favorite, so eat up. Doc says you need to gain your strength so you can get the hades out of here tomorrow."

"Well, I'm better, I guess…" I trailed off as I peered into the bag and smiled. I knew there was a reason she was my best friend. She'd brought my favorite: whole grain bagels with strawberry cream cheese. _Yum._ I proceeded to smear the cream cheese all over one half of the already sectioned bagel and crammed a very large bite into my mouth. "Wosawee…you are the befffffttt!" I muffled with a mouth full of deliciousness.

Rose rolled her eyes at me. "I know," she responded modestly, and then picked up the remote, flicking the television suspended in the corner of the room on. "So what's on the agenda today, Bells? Have your parents been back in to hound the shit out of you yet?" She snorted. "Oh my God, they're still talking about that snowmobile accident that happened the other day. So sad…one of the guys _died_. Can you imagine?"

I dropped my bagel and swallowed thickly as the food burned its way down my throat. My eyes inadvertently filled up with tears and I grabbed her arm tightly. She turned to me and her mouth fell open in shock as she took in my facial expression.

"Bella? Oh, honey, what's wrong? Are…are you okay? Can you breathe? Shit, where is that fucking call button!" She scrambled to get up from where she was sitting, but I held onto her tightly and shook my head.

She stopped and looked at me as I took a deep, cleansing breath and blew it out slowly. "I'm…okay, I think," I muttered and she grabbed her chest, blowing out a sigh of relief.

"Don't fucking do that to me again. _Jesus!_" she complained.

"I'm sorry, it's just that…" I pointed to the TV. "…that really happened? Oh God, and he really _died_?" I had fresh tears now and my friend was staring at me like I was a mental patient. Maybe I should've been moved to the psych ward.

"Bells, what are you talking about? You were unconscious when that news story broke, and we…we didn't even know the guy. Why are you crying? You're freaking me out, Bella, please talk to me."

"Tell me what happened t—to the guy on the snowmobile, Rosie, please." I asked with a broken voice.

She took a deep breath and proceeded to tell me that these two guys were showing off for their girlfriends up in Hurricane Ridge. One of them swerved to miss a skier and hit a tree. He bled out on the snow with his friends watching in horror. The paramedics got there and worked on him feverishly, but he didn't make it.

I couldn't believe the amount of déjà-vu I was experiencing and I smacked my hands over my face as I shuddered.

"Bells, I swear to God, you better talk to me or I'm calling your parents, who told me they weren't going to bother you today, but so help me…" she trailed off in her worried threat. I knew she would do it too, so I began to recount everything from the beginning.

"I was so mad at you when I woke up," I began and she furrowed her brow in confusion.

"What? Why? What the hell did _I_ do?" she asked and shook her head.

I chuckled through my drying tears and shook my head as well. "Nothing apparently. You're going to think I'm completely insane." I looked at her warily as she rolled her eyes in her signature move.

"Well, that's beside the point. I don't think, I _know_ you're insane, but that's one of the reasons I love you so much, Bells."

"No, I'm serious this time," I replied. "I just wish I hadn't made it all up…made _him_ up." My bottom lip began to quiver again and my eyes pooled with fresh tears. Rose sat on the edge of my bed and scooted toward me. She wrapped her arms around me and pulled me into a loving embrace.

"Bells, made what up? Him _who?_ Please tell me what you're talking about. I'm your best friend. You know I'll love you even if you're completely, certifiably fucked in the head."

I laughed as I pulled back from her and she wiped my ridiculous tears away. "Just answer me one question, Rosie," I said and she nodded so I continued. "Did we, or did we not go on a ski trip to Hurricane Ridge, uh, recently?"

She stood up and laughed out loud as I rolled my eyes. So much for loving me no matter what. "Wow, that you would even _think_ I would attempt to get you to do anything in even the same vicinity as snow skiing makes me think that you hit your head, hard, along with being sick as a dog!" I glared at her. "Uh, no…no we didn't." She was holding back more laughter and I debated on whether I needed to subject myself to this shit or not. Apparently I did, because I kept talking.

"So…you didn't bet me to ski down a bowl, and I didn't hit a boulder and get a terrible concussion that landed me in an ambulance, driven by an EMT named Emmett, where I met the most amazingly gorgeous and sexy EMT on the planet, named Edward? After which, we spent the week with them and both of us fell madly in love with them, only for Edward to get into a terrible snowmobile accident and _die_ right in front of my eyes? None of that happened, right, Rose?" I searched her eyes, which had widened to the size of half-dollars.

Her face resembled someone who had seen a ghost and she wasn't even blinking. Her mouth had fallen open and she began shaking her head very slowly. "Rose?" I asked as I watched her begin to blink.

"How did you…Bella, you remember them?" she muttered.

I was shell-shocked for a minute. _Remember them? _

I had to know if the two men I had mentioned were real and not just figments of my imagination, so I asked, "Remember who?"

"Emmett and Edward," she replied, keeping the dumbfounded look on her face. "Well, I mean, his close friends call him 'MC'," she said with a slight blush.

My hand flew to my mouth and I covered up the gasp that escaped it. "You mean, you mean I didn't make them up? You mean, they're _real_ people?"

She nodded slowly and eyed me skeptically before taking a deep breath and grabbing my hands tightly. "Bells, tell me everything you remember. I don't care if it didn't happen, I want to hear all of it." She seemed to be on a mission, trying to figure something out that I couldn't understand, but I heeded her request and began to recount every detail that my brain could recall of my fabricated week. She laughed when I recalled the ambulance and seeing Edward for the first time when I muttered that he was fucking gorgeous.

"You totally did that," she chuckled, "it was so funny, but not so much when you passed out again."

That explained a little bit of my memory loss. I continued to recount the week's events. She blushed, her face exploding in a flame of red when I mentioned her escapades with Emmett, and shook her head, almost in awe when I mentioned all the things that Edward had told me about himself. I mentioned the flowers and balloons he'd brought me when I'd woken up that day in the hospital…or so I thought..,and her eyes darted to the very same bouquet sitting next to my hospital bed.

"You know," she began cautiously, "he really did bring those in for you, but it's so weird because you were totally unconscious when he did that." She shook her head, as if she was lost in thought, trying to figure all of it out.

_Tell me about it,_ I thought.

I continued telling her about the week that didn't happen and she continued to listen very intently. She blushed a rich crimson again when I told her of the night she spent with Emmett and I briefly wondered if she'd done just that. She hadn't mentioned him since I'd really woken up the day before, but then again, neither had I. She laughed wickedly when I told her…in excruciating detail…about the night _I_ spent, but didn't really spend – which stabbed me like a dagger in the heart – with Edward and she slapped me on my leg lightly.

"You are a dirty girl, Bella Marie Swan," she said with a quirked eyebrow, and I rolled my eyes at her. Yes, I already knew and after this, it was painfully obvious that my mind was currently residing in the dark cesspool of the gutter.

Then, I told her of our last day on the vacation that my mind made up so cruelly. I felt the emotion well up in me as I recalled what had happened – but didn't really happen, thank God – to Edward.

"He _died_, Rosie…at least I thought he died and I felt like I couldn't live without him!" I hiccupped on my sob and scolded myself internally for being such a fucking cry baby about something that didn't even happen, but _God_, it felt so real.

Rosalie wrapped her arms around me to hush my crying and rubbed circles in my back slowly.

"Shh, Bells, shh, it's okay, honey, look at me." I did just that and hiccupped again as I tried to quiet my emotion. "It didn't happen, okay. You…you must have heard them talking about it on the news and you must have gotten creative in your head. That was when you woke up?"

I nodded. She sat back and shook her head incredulously. "This is amazing, Bells. I can't believe everything you came up with and…it's like you were listening to what was happening around you, even being unconscious, and making up your own world to go with it. Amazing," she said again and I leaned back onto my pillow with a huff. "What? What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I pouted, but she gave me a pointed glare, so I elaborated. "It's just that…I knew he was too good to be true. I knew it, and now, I've got these fabricated feelings for a man I don't even fucking know, Rose. Ugh! I think it would've been better if I'd just been lost in a haze of darkness all this time."

Rose grabbed my chin as I'd let my gaze fall to my lap and pulled my head up to look at her, much like my mother used to do and it pissed me off a little. "Girl," she began in her 'gossipy' tone, "you have no idea how closely reality matches fiction here, let me tell you."

"What the hell are you talking about, Rose?"

_She better not be fucking with me. I would jump out of this hospital bed and kick her ass right here._

She rolled her eyes again, hesitating, and I was seriously losing patience. "Bella, have you seen the ridiculous bouquet of flowers the man brought you?"

I looked over and my heart skipped a beat. Yes, I had seen them, but I couldn't let myself go there.

"Okay, before you continue," I held my hand up to stop her. "I need to know if I remember him correctly." She raised an eyebrow at me and bit her lip.

"Oh, you mean, you want to make sure your prince charming isn't really a _frog_?" She chuckled. "Superficial much, Bells?" _God she's such a bitch sometimes. _

"Well, guess I learned from the best, eh Rosie?"

"Fine," she scowled at me and huffed. "Please, describe your prince, fair Bella. Better yet, describe mine too. We'll see how close you are." She smirked.

I proceeded to describe Edward first. From his clothing that day, to his chaotic bronze hair, breathtaking green eyes, chiseled jaw, slightly crooked nose and tall, lean but muscular, six-foot-two inch stature. I then moved on to Emmett, describing him as huge, the size of a professional linebacker, around the same height as Edward, but with short dark brown hair and blue eyes...almost as gorgeous, but not quite as breathtaking as Edward. I watched as her mouth fell open wider and wider until I thought it was going to hit her lap as she sat on the bed staring at me.

"So," I asked expectantly, "am I close?"

She shook her head in disbelief. "Close? Are you kidding me? You just described them to a T, Bells…and I mean to a T. I can't believe this. This is…a—mazing," she stammered while continuing to shake her head. "All those things you told me that Edward told you? Bells, he _did_! He sat in here the day he brought those flowers in to you and talked to you. He told you how he grew up in Port Angeles and how Emmett was like a brother to him. He told you he loved to snowboard and…_Jesus Christ_, Bella, he even mentioned something about 'your boyfriend would be so pissed if he knew he was sitting there talking to his girlfriend.' Oh my God, it was so sweet, it nearly gave me a cavity."

"Wait, you sat in here the whole time _he_ did?" I asked with raised eyebrows. "Hold on a minute, Rose. Did you call him _McDreamy_?" I had to know if I'd heard that or came up with it on my own, because it sounded just like my sarcastic best friend.

"Holy shit!" She howled with laughter. "Yes, I did! I actually did call him that! And actually, no, Emmett and I stood out in the hallway, trying to listen." She put her hand on her chest dramatically. "He was so smitten with you that it was almost surreal."

_Again, your fucking telling me about surreal,_ I thought.

"He was pretty pissed when he came out and saw us trying to pretend like we were talking to one another, but I played it off like I was super concerned about you and…" I quirked an eyebrow at her. "…I mean, I _was_ super concerned about you, but, oh, you know what I mean! Anyway, I asked him if you'd responded to him and surprisingly, he said you had.

"He said you'd squeezed his hand a couple times and that he could notice your lips twitch a little bit. God, Bells, you should have seen him. It made him so happy that he thought he was getting through to you. I mean, your parents talked to you, _I_ talked to you, the doctor and that nurse, Alice, all talked to you and _nothing_. Then this strange dude goes in your room, touches your hands and…it was like fucking electricity. I can't explain that. Can you?" She took a deep breath and I held mine.

I shook my head because I couldn't explain it. How could I possibly explain that? I was unconscious, but he somehow brought me back to life? It was insane, it was ridiculous, and I wanted to see him. I wanted to feel him touch me again so badly that it ached inside me.

"Is…is he around?" I asked cautiously, trying to hide my elation that he was real and he was beautiful and he seemed to be interested in me.

Rose shrugged. "I'm sure he's probably working. Em's supposed to call me when his shift is over. I'll ask him." I nodded and then pursed my lips at her.

"Em, huh? So, we're at the 'nickname' phase are we?" I chuckled under my breath and she blushed again. I loved it when I made the confident, sexy Rosalie squirm.

"Uh, we've uh, s—seen each other a couple times," she stuttered, looking at me through her lashes.

"Uh-huh." I smirked. "Spill it, Rosie." Then I gasped. "Oh my God…did you _screw_ him already? You _slut!_" I roared into a fit of laughter that made my head ache a little.

"_What?_ No!" She blurted with wide eyes, and then ducked her head. "Okay, yes, but…"

"You are _such_ a _whore_ Rosalie Hale!" I nearly screamed with laughter.

"Whatever, _Bella_! We care about each other! Besides," she glared at me. "You fucked Edward!"

I gasped at her, mockingly. "Nice try, numbskull. That was in my _head_!"

She shook her head vehemently. "Doesn't matter. As far as _you_ were concerned, it did happen. I should've just let you believe it, and then maybe you wouldn't be such a _prude!_"

"I am _not_ a prude!" I protested loudly, sounding like I was five and fighting with my best friend over a Barbie or something. Just then, Rose and I jumped at the sound of someone clearing their throat in the doorway.

"Whoa, girls, what are we fighting about?" The voice chuckled loudly and I recognized it immediately.

Emmett.

_Oh my God, one of the men from my imagination was here in the flesh_. I quickly told myself to get it together because if I'd had that reaction to him, then I could only imagine the coronary I would have if and when I saw Edward again.

"Nothing, baby," Rosalie cooed at him seductively and he laughed again.

"Well, well, well…" He strode into the room confidently and the smile spread across his face was contagious as he looked me over. "Look who decided to wake up. Welcome back, sleeping beauty."

Rose smacked him in the shoulder and he turned to her. He quickly grabbed her around the waist and dipped her dramatically as he attacked her neck with his mouth and she giggled. I rolled my eyes, but then darted them to the door, wondering if he'd brought his friend with him. I didn't have to ask because Rose apparently read my mind and asked for me.

"So, where's _McDreamy_? I thought you guys were working together today."

He rolled his eyes and chuckled lightly, but then darted his eyes to mine cautiously. "I guess I should introduce myself instead of being rude and making out with your friend in front of you." He grinned and extended his enormous hand. "I'm Emmett. Emmett McCarty. I drove you here when you nearly croaked on your friend here. You're lucky I was driving, Bells…" _Bells? Damn, Rose rubbed off on him pretty quickly. No pun intended. _"Since I am the best and all."

I smiled at him genuinely. "I remember you, Emmett," I said confidently.

"Oh, you do?" He looked at Rose incredulously and she nodded.

"It was like she was here…but she wasn't. It's so weird," my best friend mused. "Anyway, you didn't answer my question. Where's Edward?"

He nodded his head in my direction, but addressed Rose again. "Does she remember _him_ too?"

She nodded and smirked. "More than you can imagine." I fucking glared at her for that.

"Wait, I have a question," I held up my hand like I was in class or something and _Em_ – as she called him – and Rose both looked at me. "I thought I remembered him telling me he was an only child. I'm confused here. Is Doctor Cullen his father? If so, then what's with Alice…she's his sister?" I felt my head spinning again as I tried to piece things together.

Emmett looked at Rose incredulously. "Are you fucking kidding me?" he asked and Rosalie shook her head, grinning proudly like I'd just won first prize in some amazing contest. He then turned to me and cleared his throat. "Well, uh, actually, I'm the one that's an only child. He and Alice are siblings, and Carlisle is their father. Damn, Bells, you remember that conversation?" I nodded reluctantly. "Carlisle…I mean, Doctor Cullen would love to hear this shit. It fascinates him."

"Oh, no, please don't…" I blurted and Emmett just looked at me. "I mean, I don't really want to talk about it all that much right now, okay?" He nodded and turned back to Rose, who was eyeing him with pursed lips.

"What, gorgeous?" He flashed his toothy grin and I saw her breath hitch. _Ugh. Annoying. _

"Why are you not answering me? My best friend here would like to know where her prince charming is."

He swallowed and looked over at me quickly before turning his attention back to Rose. "He's uh…he's out with Jessica today." Rose looked at me and her eyes flashed something that I could read from a mile away. Jessica was his girlfriend. I remembered that name…the irritating nurse, or whatever, I thought I'd also conjured up in my befuddled brain. I remember thinking she reminded me of an annoying bitch in one of my classes. _Perfect. _She probably did work here and wouldn't that just be _awesome_ if she was the same girl from my class. It would just be my luck.

"I don't know…" Emmett continued, "I think, I don't know, but I think maybe they're trying to work things out again." I could tell that he was trying to talk quietly, but his voice was loud in general and I could hear every word.

Rose nodded. "We'll talk about this later, okay?"

He nodded and turned to me. "Well, Bells, maybe I'll see ya later or when you get outta this joint, huh?"

I nodded, trying to hold back the angry tears that wanted to flood my face.

_How could I be so stupid, so naïve to think that this drop dead gorgeous fucking guy didn't have twenty five girls waiting in line for him…let alone one. I'm a fucking moron._

*S~f~D*

_***Chapter End Notes: Alright, collectively now…awww, poor Bells! It's just one thing after another with her. Before you jump all over Edward, let me address this. I won't go into all the gory details as this IS only a short story, but, he was smitten with her. His relationship with Jessica is messy and he is definitely not trying to work things out as Emmett says, but he's trying to let her down easy. Besides, he doesn't even know Bella, really. ;-) **_

_**Go ahead and press that review button and let me know how I'm doing on this. I'd really appreciate it! Tune in (hopefully) next week for the conclusion. I think you'll be pleased. **_

_**If you're reading FIMMP, my deepest apologies…I'm super slow in updating that. I did, however, contribute a very special outtake to The Fandom Against Domestic Violence. Go check out their blog. If you donate in February, you'll get a complete compilation of our hard work! **_


	5. Chapter 5, Fairytales are for the stupid

**Snow~Fall and Delirium**

**Chapter 5, Fairytales are for the stupid birds, or are they?**

_***A/N: Big thanks to my absolutely fantastic friend and beta, THEsnapcrakklepop, who just had a beautiful baby boy! Congratulations, my friend! Also, big thanks to my pre-reader on this Oliviamk1218, who made sense out of my madness. They really are the best.**_

_**The fabulously talented anamorphos agreed to make a banner for this little fic of mine. Go over to my profile and click on the link to check it out. I am in love with it! She is amazing!**_

_**I've noticed a lot of story alerts for this and people marking it as a favorite, and it makes my heart swell. Thanks to all of you reading, reviewing and recommending this to others. You make it all worth the stress. I hope you continue to do so, especially review – even if it is solely to increase the size of my ego! Lol! Now, let's see if we can get these two fated love birds back together, shall we? **_

_**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and its characters…I do not. **_©2011 WickedCurveBall74/RobsMyEdibleArt, All rights reserved worldwide.

*S~f~D*

_**Last time, on Snow~Fall and Delirium:**_

_He swallowed and looked over at me quickly before turning his attention back to Rose. "He's uh…he's out with Jessica today." Rose looked at me and her eyes flashed something that I could read from a mile away. Jessica was his girlfriend…_

_How could I be so stupid, so naïve to think that this drop dead gorgeous fucking guy didn't have twenty five girls waiting in line for him…let alone one. I'm a fucking moron._

*S~f~D*

Emmett strode out of the room and Rose turned to me with a devastated look on her face. She opened her mouth to talk, but I held mine up to stop her. "Don't." I said forcefully. "I don't want to know anything else, and I _don't_ want to talk about him ever again. Understand?" She nodded. I saw the tears in her eyes, which made it worse for me, and I suddenly burst into tears.

"Oh, shit, Bells! I'm so fucking sorry!" She ran to me and cradled me like she was my mommy and I cried into her shirt. I wanted to beat my own ass for being such a sniveling crybaby over some guy I only knew from my dreams.

_Grow the fuck up!_ I yelled at myself.

I pulled away from her and wiped my eyes with the backs of my hands. "That's all I'm giving him. It's not his fault that I fell in love with him subconsciously. I don't want to talk about this anymore, Rose," I said sternly and she agreed.

I spent that night sleeplessly staring at the ceiling of my hospital room and trying, like a maniac, to get the visions of Edward to exit my brain for good.

It was futile.

He was haunting me…more like taunting me as I heard his smooth, angelic voice saying things like, 'You were just too sick. I had to move on, and I love Jessica.' _Ugh!_ I wanted to scream at this figment of my imagination to shut the fuck up but I figured that would get me a trip to the psych ward pretty damned quick. Maybe that was where I needed to be.

The next morning, I woke up to the wind howling outside and noticed that it was snowing wildly.

_Perfect. Wonderful end to my hospital stay. _

I planned to go straight home and crawl into my bed and piss the rest of the day away, wallowing in my ridiculous self pity. I was suddenly struck with a memory of right before I entered the hospital. I remembered I was sitting on my bed in my apartment, staring out the window. I'd just taken my medicine – the one that nearly killed me apparently, and I was watching it snow. That was it. It had to be the reason why I dreamt of snow and a ski trip…and then there was _Edward._

_Godforsaken snowfall. I hate the snow now._

S~f~D

A month later, the snow had begun to melt away and so had my memories of Edward. The memories that, for the most part, never even happened. Alright, that was a blatant lie. They were still there and they were vivid, but I refused to acknowledge them. I threw myself into my studies and cursed myself every time those damned memories crept their way back into my head. Edward Cullen was nothing more than a figment of my imagination as far as I was concerned and I needed to just _woman-up_ and get the hell on with my life.

It didn't help, however, that Rosalie was doting over her new _love of her life_, Emmett, every five motherfucking minutes. I was beginning to feel like I needed to put a hit out on him. Too bad I wasn't in the damned mafia. She kept trying to get me to talk about Edward…about my _feelings_ and said I shouldn't keep them bottled up or else I'd go _postal_ on someone someday.

Goddamned Psych major.

_Yeah, I was thinking real hard about going postal on_ her_ ass if she didn't shut the hell up about it._

Oh, and by the fucking way…as if the world couldn't possibly have gotten any more cruel, the _lovely Jessica_ _- and I say that sarcastically because I _hate_ her, I really don't even know her but that's beside the point! I hate the air she breathes and the ground she walks on. She's a bitch, whore, slut that talks too much and is the definition of annoying._ Anyway, _Jessica_ just happened to actually be _the_ Jessica I was hoping she wasn't.

The one in my Music History class. The one that I had to restrain myself on numerous occasions from stabbing in the neck with my pencil. The one that thought she could sing, which the class wasn't even a _singing _class, it was a fucking history class, but nonetheless, she thought she could sing and could definitely not because of the fact that she was tone deaf. Did that stop her from rattling off tunes at random intervals of the class? No it didn't.

Yeah, that was the one I was referring to, and she apparently had Edward. What he ever saw in her beyond my obviously spot-on observations was truly beyond me.

_Seriously, fuck my life._

I never spoke to her to find out if the bitch worked at the hospital because I didn't care. It was bad enough to have to listen to her in class, let alone try to strike up some random conversation about where she worked.

On one splendid occasion when Rosalie tried to bring _him_ up, she mentioned that he had broken up with Jessica for good. I assumed she was right because I wryly noticed that Jessica had missed a couple of classes. When she came back to class soon after, her behavior was quite a bit different than before. She was mopey and depressed-acting. Oh, and there was no more singing. Thank the good Lord. That alone was enough to make my entire year. However, when Rose suggested that I call _him_, that sent me into orbit.

_Me? Call him? _

She had to have been high. If he was so interested in me, like she tried to drill into my head over and over, then I would presume that _he_ would be looking me up. Especially since his best friend and _my_ best friend were an extremely hot item.

_Would it be mean of me to say that I hated them all with the passion of a million demons? Is that a little too much? _

Whatever.

Rosalie finally gave up on me and told me I was a lost cause. Maybe she was right. Therefore, I stuck my nose in whatever books I could get my hands on and ended up bringing my grades up from modest B's to a damn near perfect four-point-oh grade point average. If I had nothing else, I had my brain… Granted it never took me on a carnival ride like it did…that one time.

*S~f~D*

I was studying; per the usual, trying to get ready for my godforsaken algebra midterm, which literally made me want to dig my eyeballs out of my head with my own fingers, when I heard the doorbell ring. I was definitely not expecting someone and Emmett was already here, making out with my best friend in her bedroom, no doubt, so I was befuddled as to whom this could possibly be.

"Rose!" I screeched from my bedroom. "Get the door, you whore!" I chuckled at my makeshift rhyme.

"Shut up, Bella! I'm busy…s-t-u-d-y-i-n-g! You get the fucking door!" I heard Emmett laugh loudly, the way Emmett did, and I sighed.

"Oh, _sure _you are!" I called. "Is Emmett taking Human Anatomy?" I laughed at my sarcasm again as the doorbell sounded for the second time.

"What?" my best friend called out, obviously not getting my insinuation and I laughed loudly before shouting back at her.

"Nevermind! _Jesus!_" I dragged my lazy ass off the bed and trudged toward the door, wearing my faded sweats and University of Washington hoodie. The doorbell rang for the third time and I grumbled as I walked toward it. "Okay, okay, hold your horses!"

I flung the door open quickly and was met with the most spectacular green eyes I'd ever seen…well, I _had_ seen them, just…holy shit!

"H—hey, Bella, uh, remember me?" His angelic voice pierced through my ears and I felt my heart begin to pound in my chest. My breathing picked up and I felt like I was going to hyperventilate. My palms were sweating profusely and my hand slipped from the doorknob, flopping to my side as I stared into the green eyes that had paralyzed me.

Suddenly, I felt the earth moving and wondered if we were having an earthquake. The next thing I knew, I heard the angel voice mutter a panicked "_Shit! Rose! _" just before everything went black.

S~f~D

"Bella? Bella? Wake up, Bells. Damn it, Edward, what the hell did you do to her?" I faintly heard my best friend's voice and she sounded angry. "You just show up here out of the blue…she's still fucking fragile, Edward, you just can't do shit like that!"

"I'm sorry…I didn't think she'd talk to me if I called." _God_, his voice was like music to my ears…a song that I'd longed to hear again and was finally hearing, after an eternity in purgatory.

"Well, you could've called and talked to _me_. _Jesus_, I could have at least prepared her. Do you ever think?" Rose scolded him.

"Alright, Rosie, give the guy a break, huh? None of this is his fault. She did introvert herself after she came home from the hospital."

"Oh, don't you take _his_ side, Emmett McCarty! Yeah, she shut down…thanks to _him_ and _Jessica_. Which, by the way, are you finally through with her?" she spat.

I heard his soft, musical laughter and it was almost too much. "I was through with her that day in the hospital when Emmett told you I was with her. I just had to let her down easy, and then, I didn't know how to approach Bella. I mean, she didn't even know me."

I coughed and heard collective gasps from the people near me. As I opened my eyes slowly, I realized that I was looking at the ceiling fan slowly spinning and it made me dizzy. I focused my attention on what…or _who_, rather…was surrounding me. Rose was to my right, staring at me with wide eyes. Emmett was standing right next to her and also staring at me with a slight grin on his face. His famous shit-eating grin. What I realized next almost made me faint again.

My upper body was being cradled by none other than Edward Cullen himself and his eyes were traveling all over my face trying to determine if I was coherent or not, I suppose. I felt the way his body molded itself around me and a small smile played at the corners of his mouth as he realized I was opening my eyes.

"Oh! Bells, you okay?" Rosalie asked with enthusiasm and I nodded slightly.

It was then that I was hit with the full effect of Edward's face staring down at mine. _Was he real this time?_ I was afraid to move for fear that he would vanish into thin air. I sat up quickly and placed my hands over my face as I mumbled to myself, mainly, "Oh my God, I'm so embarrassed."

I heard Em, Rose, even Edward laugh as I felt the heat rush to my head instantly. The room began to move again and I muttered a quiet "whoa" as I fell backward into the magnificent arms of my savior again.

"Rosalie, do you have any orange juice?" I heard him ask. The voice and his sweet breath as well as his scent were already making their assault on me. Apparently she nodded, because he instructed her to go and get a glass for me, stating that we needed to get my blood sugar up a little bit.

After I'd downed a couple glasses of orange juice, Rosalie eyed me with a sideways grin and mouthed, 'You okay?' to me. I nodded and she then turned to Emmett, stating that she _really_ needed to get back to her studying. She dragged him into the bedroom as he let out an obnoxious "Whoop, whoop!" and slammed the door behind them.

And I was left alone with this man. This man that I'd initially only thought I'd dreamed about; that had inadvertently broken my heart without even knowing it, and whom I'd convinced myself I would never see again. It was surreal to say the least and I didn't know if I should trust my own eyes.

"Are you real?" I asked as I poked his shoulder with my forefinger.

He chuckled. _Ah, that sound was amazing. _"Um, I believe I am, yes." He eyed me, amused. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh, you really don't want to know." I smirked back at him, trying to control my urge to drag him into my bedroom and lock him in for eternity. It was so close to us…so tempting, but I reined it in.

"So, you never answered me." He grinned that absolutely fabulous crooked grin I remembered so well and cocked his head to the side.

"What was the question?" I asked innocently.

"Do you remember me?" he asked as his amazing green eyes glimmered with…hope?

I nodded shyly and bit my bottom lip. Smiling wildly, I blurted out, "Edward Cullen, EMT Extraordinaire."

He threw his head back and laughed. "I can't believe you just said that, Miss Isabella Swan," he said with an air of confidence. "I said that to you while you were unconscious, trying to make a joke. That's…amazing."

I smiled again. "Is that _all_ you said to me, Mr. Paramedic?" Yeah, I was flirting like a maniac. How could I not?

"Actually no, I remember saying at least one other thing to you that day." He squinted, almost too bashful to continue.

_So fucking cute._

"Oh?" I asked, trying not to bat my eyelashes like a fool. "And just what was that, Mr. Cullen?"

He took a deep breath and blew it out slowly, laughing lightly at the end of it. "Well, I said that…I said that I was sure your boyfriend would be angry with me for taking all his time away from his girlfriend that day that I talked to you for a while. Did you know that I talked to you for a while? You probably think I'm some kind of weirdo."

He was rambling, nervously rambling and again, it was _so fucking cute_. I had to put him out of his misery though. As much as I loved to see him squirm over me, even as I sat there, dressed in my nasty sweats and my hair pulled back into a messy pony tail, I couldn't take it anymore. This whole boyfriend line was bringing déjà vu back into the forefront of my mind and it was driving me mad.

"Well," I said with a devious grin. "That would be impossible." I stopped there, letting him fish for the rest of it. He nibbled on my hook.

"It would? Why's that?" he asked, trying to hide the grin playing at the corners of his mouth again.

_Did I already say déjà vu? _

"Most likely because I don't really have a boyfriend. See? Problem solved - so no angry boyfriend to be angry with you." _Jeez, that sounded so stupid. _

I was surprised to see him breathe a sigh of relief and smile the most incredible toothy smile I'd literally ever seen in my entire life. He was absolutely breathtaking.

"Well, that's a plus. Y—you look great, by the way," he said with enthusiasm and a new-found confidence that I immediately fell in love with.

"Pssh, yeah _right_," I blurted before I was hit with another wave of déjà vu. I was pretty sure I was definitely losing it this time.

"No, I'm serious." He looked at me and his green eyes flashed something unsaid, but recognizable to any red-blooded female. It made me blush like a fucking thirteen-year-old. Damn, this guy was good.

Before I knew it, we had sat there and talked for a couple of hours. I was a gracious enough host to ask him if he wanted a drink. He settled on a Vitamin Water, which I kept in stock at all times, and we talked some more. Finally, he looked at his watch and seemed a little surprised, and – to my delight – disappointed by the time. He stated that he hated to leave, but he and Emmett had to get to work. He then hollered at Emmett, who peeked his head out of Rose's bedroom door and said he'd be out in a second.

Minutes later, the boys were leaving and Emmett bounded out the door first, leaving Edward to approach me with an awkward goodbye. He walked up to me and placed his had on the side of my jaw, cradling it.

I stopped breathing.

"I know this is going to sound really forward, Bella, but may I kiss you?" he asked and I melted like butter in his hands.

_Are you kidding me? Yes! Yes! _I wanted to scream, but instead, I just nodded and licked my lips. He furrowed his brow at my gesture and from the look on his face; it seemed that he wanted to moan. _Oh, what I wouldn't do to hear that noise and see if it compared to my dream._ He bent down and placed his lips gently on mine.

I couldn't help myself. I reached my arms around his neck and tangled my fingers into the amazing hair at the back of his head. I began to move my lips in rhythm to his and pulled his bottom lip in between mine. He actually did moan, quietly of course, but it sent a pool of moisture into my panties that I could not deny. We pulled away from one another on the verge of panting and I knew. I knew at that moment this was real. It was real because that kiss…the kiss I'd just experienced with the real Edward Cullen…made the kisses in my dreams seem like they belonged on the goddamned Disney channel.

I was smitten instantly and I knew that this was dangerous…so dangerous, but I wanted it.

He cleared his throat and turned toward the door. When he reached it, he turned back toward me. "Can I call you later, Bella?"

I cleared my own throat, still in a slight daze from the toe-curling kiss he'd just laid on me, and nodded. "Yes, you may, Edward Cullen, EMT and _kisser_ Extraordinaire. He threw his head back in laughter again and I wanted to attack his neck.

_Pace yourself, Swan_, I cautioned myself and then laughed.

"Uh, I was wondering if maybe we could go out this weekend?" he asked, sounding adorably hopeful.

I still couldn't believe it, but I nodded again. "I would like that." He smiled widely and turned to go out the door, until I stopped him. "Oh, hey, Edward?" He turned back around and looked at me with another panty-dropping smile and raised eyebrows. "Do you, um…okay, don't think I'm a complete nut-job when I ask you this…I mean, _shit, _you'll probably think so anyway…I mean, this is such an off-the-wall question…I mean, nevermind…_shit,_ that's not what I mean, I mean…" I sighed in frustration of my rambling and smiled sheepishly at him.

He was eyeing me, completely amused and holding his lips together to stifle the bellowing laughter I was sure he wanted to unleash. His eyes were gentle and patient despite my incessant rambling, however, and I got lost in them momentarily.

"Can I start over?" I asked with a nervous giggle.

"Please," he muttered, still amused, and still so fucking cute.

"_You_ don't happen to own a Beastie Boys t-shirt, do you?"

His face twisted up into a perplexed look of shock as he slowly nodded his head. "You remember me telling you that was one of my favorite bands?"

I nodded and blushed wildly. If he only knew what I remembered about that band and that t-shirt.

He shook his head, muttering a soft, "Amazing."

"Well, I was just wondering, when we go out this weekend and you come to pick me up…" I hesitated before continuing. "Could you, could you wear the t-shirt?"

He furrowed his brow and shook his head still with a smile plastered across his face. "Um, sure, but it—it's kind of offensive."

I nearly jumped out of my skin at the sound of that. If it was the same t-shirt, I thought I might ask him to marry me on the spot. "That's okay," I said seductively. "I don't mind offensive. I don't mind at all. I—I like offensive, matter of fact…yep, offensive is definitely do-able in my book." I slapped my hand over my mouth and blushed like a fucking moron. I was giving _Jessica_ a run for her money on the whole 'talking too much' bit and was dangerously close to shoving my own foot right into my mouth…literally.

He smiled and shook his head, chuckling as he turned. "I'll call you later, Bella Swan, offensive-shirt expert extraordinaire," he said through his laugher and closed the door behind him.

I, in turn, ran to my bedroom and collapsed onto my bed proceeding to scream into my pillow. I did a happy dance on my bed – that I simply couldn't hold in – for approximately five full minutes until I'd exhausted myself.

I couldn't believe that I was going out with _him_…the man from my dreams, who until today, was only a figment of my imagination. I smiled to myself wryly because the man of my dreams was real. He was real, flesh and blood, and I planned on hanging on to him as long as I possibly could to make as many of those dreams I had of him come true...starting with one.

_Yes, I _am _a big fat whore. _

~The end~

_***End notes: That's it, folks! Hope you enjoyed a little piece of my insane brain. Please hit that review button below and let me know what you think of foul-mouthed Bella and the ever-so-shy EMT-ward. I appreciate each and every one of them. **_

_**If you haven't checked it out, I have another little fic over there on my profile that you might want to try. It's called "Forsaken In My Mind's Past," and it's my first baby…my passion. It's definitely not as light-hearted as this one, but I would love it if you'd go and see what you think for yourself. **_

_**Finally, huge thanks to my Beta, THEsnapcrakklepop, who was patient enough to sit through the preceding debauchery and put her red pen to the test! She is a fabulous beta and I don't know what I'd do without her! **_


End file.
